The Next Generation
by Punk'n Pie
Summary: Jaide was a regular girl from our world, when she is suddenly thrown into the chaos of Alagaesia, gets strange new powers,and becomes a rider to one of the last dragon eggs in the world. She must overcome many obstacles and help Eragon along the way...
1. Warped

I do not own Eragon or Eldest, Christopher Paolini does, All I own are some OC's such as Jaide, Brenda, and anyone else that I made up that aren't in the books!  
This is my first fan-fic and I hope you like it. Please reveiw and tell me what you think so far!

The Next Generation

Chapter One:  
Warped

The last thing that Jaide can remember from her world is being home alone, chatting on the computer with her friend. "Im going to go bike riding and take Cin, (her dog, short for Cinnamon) ttyl, k?"

"Okay. ttyl, bye!"

"Bye"

Jaide exited the conversation window and put her black and blue jacket on.

"Hey Cin, wanna go for a walk?" She asked her dog in her high-pitched voice.

Cin jumped up and whined and ran to her leash.

"Okay, okay lets go!"

Jaide went out to the garage and got her bike out. After putting Cin on the leash and making sure the house was locked up, they started out for the large field out by Jaide's house. Jaide was a 15 year old girl, with startling electric green eyes, thick, reddish-brown hair, and loved animals. She loved the feel of wind in her hair; it made her feel free. All her life she wished she could fly. (who doesn't want to be able to fly?)

After awhile, the clouds started to gather and were looking dark and ominous.  
The wind picked up speed and it was hard to continue on her bike.

"Cin, I think we had better head for home," Said Jaide.

As they were going full speed, it started to rain and hail at the same time.  
"This is wierd -ow- that its rain-ouch-ing and hailing at the same -ooh- time"  
Said Jaide as the hail pelted her face and arms.

Then, suddenly everything stopped. She looked down at her dog, she was frozen in mid-run, her bike stopped, the wind stopped, the rain and hail stopped, everything just stopped. She looked up and saw a lightning bolt directly above her head that seemed to be coming from a cloud that looked like a black dragon.

"Oh my gosh..." Said Jaide, stunned.

Then, as soon as everything had stopped, it started again. In a rush and a flurry, the wind, rain and hail picked up, the dog started running, and the lightning bolt hit Jaide's bike. She lost balance as it electrocuted her, Cin jerked away and ran for home, and Jaide fell unconcios.

Everyting went BLACK.

Then, Jaide started to see some blues, and greens. As she opened her eyes,  
she gasped. There were green clouds forming a tornado right above her. She tried to move but she couldn't; she was still too stunned from the electricity of the lightning. As she watched in growing horror, the tornado took shape and it started swirling to the ground in such an un-natural way, it looked like magic. The tornado hit the ground right on top of Jaide and she screamed. It lifted her up, into the funnel, and, flinging her around and around, lifted her into the sky like a Vortex. All the rest is a blur to her, and she blacked out again after a rock that had been picked up from the wind hit her in the head. As soon as the tornado had Jaide, it lifted from the ground, went into the sky and dissapeared. It was so quick that no one even noticed. Except Cin. Who was now shaking like a leaf at the front door, whimpering at what she had just been through.

--Later--

Jaide found herself in a dim room, with light coming from the cracks in the bricks.  
There was some straw pieces scattered about, and there was a door, a thick wood door on one wall, that had a small window opening with bars on it, and twords the bottom it had a large slit, for sliding in food trays. "Am I in prison...?" she said aloud. She was sore from the lightning and then the swirling and swirling, then the rock hitting her head. I should get checked for a concussion, She thought to herself.  
Just then the door that had the opening with bars swung open, and in walked a tall, evil-looking man with a heavy cloak on. He was bald, and had slightly pointed teeth. Then another just like him walked in after the first. They were twins and both as ugly and evil as the tornado that had swallowed her up.

"Hello, young girl." Said the first twin. His voice made Jaide shudder. "That was quite a nasty bump you had on your head." Chimed in the second.

"...Um, w-where am I...?" Asked Jaide still bewildered.

"Why, my child, you are in the Castle of Galbatorix in Uru'Baen," Said the first twin.

"Who the heck is Galbatorix, and where the heck is Uru'Baen?...Is that in Canada?"

Both twins looked as bewieldered as ever. "Cananda? My child, you are in Alagaesia."

"Alagaesia?"

"Yes,"

"What is Alagaesia?"

The twins laughed, then the second one said, "You are IN Alagaesia...Where did you come from?"

"Umm...Utah..." Said Jaide, still unable to think clearly. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, and a pit in her stomach telling her that she was in alot of trouble...

"Hmm, well who are you?" Said the first Twin.

"Jaide...I think..."

"What are your abilities?"

"What do you mean 'abilities'?"

"I mean, child, what is your power level? You warped here right in front of the king, so you must know SOME tricks. Also we will know your knowledge of the ancient language, so that we know what kind of threat you are to us."

"I don't know, Im not very strong, if thats what you mean, and I don't know what type of ancient language you are talking about, I just know some spanish my friend taught me."

"So, you did not transport yourself here?"

"No! This huge vortex/tornado thingy came and lifted me off the ground! I didn't WANT to come here, I don't even know where here IS! All I know is that I somehow got here, and I want to go home NOW!" Jaide nearly screamed the last part. She was getting frustrated that these two...people, if thats what they were, were questioning her on something she didn't even know. Not to mention she was sore,  
and she gets cranky when she is tired, sore, and being interrogated."

"I see," said the two in unison. "Well, what ever the case, the king will want to see you, and question you further on who you are and where you came from, also,  
how you even got here."

"King...Galba..torr..is?"

"GALBATORIX!"

"Oh, close enough."

And with that, they snapped their fingers and in came a servant girl, who looked about Jaide's age, and she lead her out of the room, and to a bath, and helped her get cleaned up, and into a new outfit.

"You must look good for the king," said the girl.

"What is your name?" Asked Jaide.

"Brenda, what is yours?"

"My name is Jaide,"

"Thats a pretty name. How did you get here anyway?"

"I...well acctually I don't know..."

"Oh, thats too bad.."

Brenda finished doing Jaides hair and then said, "Alright I'm done, you are ready to eat with King Galbatorix"  
Brenda started leading Jaide out of the room they were in, when Jaide asked, "Is this Galbatorix a good king?"

Brenda stopped, looked around to make sure no one was listening, and leaned close to Jaide, whispering, "He is the most evil person anyone could ever know.  
those two who were questioning you earlier, they are the Twins. They are his spys and his pawns. If you aren't carefull, they will destroy you. Be carefull, Jaide,  
Galbatorix makes his words sound smooth and calm, and he can make you believe anything. But he is anything but calm. There is a war going on between him and the Elves and the Varden, because there is a new Rider, who"  
"Rider of what? Elves are real? Who are the Varden?" Interrupted Jaide.  
"The Varden are a good group of people who oppose Galbatorix, yes the Elves are real though not many believe it. And a new DRAGON Rider...you ARE from very far away aren't you?"

Jaide almost fell over when she heard Dragon Rider. She had always dreamed of Dragons and if they were intellegent, or just like other wild animals. But she preferred to think they might be very intellegent and wise.

"Y-yes I am from an extremly far away place, apparently..."

"I thought so. Now to continue with what I was saying...there is a new Dragon Rider who is supposed to be going to the Varden with a man, who slayed the legendary Morzan, who betrayed the Dragon Riders to Galbatorix..."

And so Brenda went on to tell the tale of the Riders and their downfall, and how no one had any hope that Galbatorix would ever be defeated, untill this new rider came along, and how the evil king still has 2 dragon eggs left, and also that he will want to know how Jaide got there because it seemed a powerfull force that brought her there.

"I see. So this new Rider, he brings hope that the evil king Galbatorix will finally fall?" Asked Jaide after the whole story.

"Yes, and we are all very excited about the hope of being able to be free, finally."

"And you know this...how?"

Brenda smiled. "My grandmother has told me much. She is quite old."

"Ahh, Grandmothers are good for story-telling aren't they?"

"Yes. Now we must go before the King becomes impatient."

As they were walking down halls and up stairs, Jaide started thinking of how she got there. She didn't believe in magic but thought of some of the Sci-Fi shows she watches. She also started thinking of how she could get home. Her parents were probly worried sick about her being gone.  
They went around a corner and were suddenly in front of large doors opening into a grand banquet hall. There were only 2 place-settings, but a lot of food. At the head of the table, sat the King.

Evil King Galbatorix...thought Jaide.

"Please, come in," He said.

His words sounded smooth and calm, just as Brenda said. But there was evil in his eyes... 

Ok First Chapter down! Please review tell me what you think and what I should fix, or what you may like to see in the next chapters. Don't worry we will get to Eragon and Saphira soon! 


	2. The King of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest, or any of the characters/plots, or places in the books, Christopher Paolini does. All I own are any OC's or plots that are not found in the books.

* * *

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter Two,**

**The King**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Please, come in," Said Galbatorix.

Jaide was led to the table by another servant and seated to the right side of the King.

"Thank you," she said to the servant as she left her side. The servant just nodded and walked briskly away.

_Must be afraid of the king….._ Thought Jaide.

As Jaide and the King sat there, in silence eating, a chill swept over the room and made Jaide shudder. Finally,

Galbatorix said,

"How did you get here?"

It took a moment for Jaide to respond, there was something about his manner, and his disposition that made her feel very uncomfortable around him. The aura around him seemed to be permeated with an evil force that no one could describe. She finally stuttered,

"I-I really d-don't know…I was sent here against my will in a vortex thingy and that's all I know."

The King was silent for awhile and then said,

"Do you remember anything about how you got here, or what happened when you suddenly showed up in my castle?"

"No, all I remember was the swirling around and around then, black. The next thing I remember was waking up in that cell, and then those…twins coming in and questioning me."

"Hmm….well, you showed up here, and since you have no idea how or why, I suppose you will just have to become my servant until we can pry it from your mind."

Jaide stopped eating and asked,

"What do you mean, 'pry from my mind'?"

Suddenly the Twins appeared at either side of her shoulders and pulled the chair back from the table. "He means, that we will be investigating all of your memories and thoughts, until we figure out what or who has sent you here" Said one twin with a wicked smile.

"What! You can't just go through my personal life expecting to find something! No! I won't let you!" Shouted Jaide.

"Oh, it isn't a matter of 'letting' us, we WILL do so, by force if necessary."

As they started dragging her away, she felt a sudden rush of energy and power that she had never felt before. She screamed, "NO!" And shot them away with an energy blast. The King jumped up out of his seat and uttered a few words in a language Jaide did not recognize. She tried to run but was pulled back by invisible arms, restraining her every move. "Uhn, STOP IT!" Shouted Jaide as she tried to wriggle herself free. But the force was too strong, and too crushing, and soon she was face-to-face with Galbatorix. He did not seem angry, but rather, pleasantly surprised, shocking as it was.

"My dear, you seem to have gained a new power you did not have before. What ever happened to you on the way here made you have incredible powers by the likes of which I have not ever seen in all my years. But I am so glad that you were sent here instead of elsewhere, because now, my dear, I can use you to my advantage." Said the King with such an Evil tone and such a gleam in his eye that if Jaide kept eye-contact with him for very long she began to feel weak.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, frightened.

"I shall make you my apprentice, and teach you powerful things, and then, you will be helping me to rebuild the Dragon Race!" He boomed.**

* * *

**

**Months Later…..**

"Push harder!" Yelled the King.

Jaide was doing several new exercises with her powers, ever since the King had taken control of her and knew her true name in the ancient language.

"I'M TRYING BUT YOUR PUSHING AGAINST ME DOESN'T HELP!" She shouted back.

He was challenging her. He wanted her to be the most powerful person in Alagaesia, besides him. She finally overcame him and once she did, descended to the ground and sagged to the floor. It was still early in the day, but she had already done several tasks that were mind boggling and very hard. She was much stronger now than she was before, and had lost all her excess fat, and any injuries that had ailed her before. Instead she was taller, about 5' 10", and all of her fatty areas had turned to muscle. Strong muscle. Her hair was cut short, so it did not get in the way of her training. She missed her long hair but was pleased with her physical condition.

She could already over-power Murtagh, who was also being held against his will with his dragon, Thorn.

After he came back from the great battle on the Burning Plains, and had failed to capture Eragon and Saphira, the other rider and dragon, and had let the Twins die, Galbatorix had made Jaide torture him, for he knew both their true names. But she was working on a plan with him that would set them free. She was just thinking about this and how all this training would help them to escape, and Galbatorix didn't even know what they were planning. But her thoughts were interrupted by Galbatorix, as he said:

"My dear Jaide, I do think that you are ready to meet my dragon, Shruiken." Galbatorix grinned evilly, and an **enormous **black dragon appeared above them, then landed with such a tremendous **_THUD_** that Jaide almost fell over.

_Hello, girl. My name is Shruiken. _

_Hello, Master Shruiken._

Jaide did not like the fact that she had to obey him and Galbatorix against her will, but she did have a great respect for dragons. This is the first time Galbatorix would let her see one of the dragons since she had come, but she did not know why.

"As you can see, Shruiken is quite large. It means he is very old. He, and two others, is the LAST remaining dragons in the world, but there is hope."

Galbatorix transported them to a dark, dank underground room. In one corner of the room, on a golden platform, with pillows and luxuries, sat two dragon eggs.

* * *

A/N: Ok second chapter down! Sorry it took so long and that its so short! I promise thenextchapter will be longer and better!PLEASE review, no one has yet, but if anyone has been reading this then please just tell me if you like it or not. Or even if your just reading it. I don't care if you flame, it doesn't bother me! 


	3. SkullBlaka Eggs

Dissclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest, Christopher Paolini does. All I own are some OC's such as Jaide and Emerald Fire and any plots/story lines you don't read in the Inheritance Trilogy.

A/N: Ok well this is the next chapter! I enabled Annoymous Reviews so if you are reading this and dont have a FanFiction account, you can at least tell me if someone is reading this story. Well, On with the tale!

**

* * *

**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3;**

**The Skullblaka Eggs**

_

* * *

_

_Previous Chapter:_

_Galbatorix transported them to a dark, dank underground room. In one corner of the room, on a golden platform, with pillows and luxuries, sat two dragon eggs.

* * *

_

"These are the last remaining hopes of the entire dragon race." Stated Galbatorix.

"But, I thought that there was only _one_ dragon egg left, after Thorn hatched for Murtagh?" Asked Jaide questioningly, but soon regretted she'd said anything at all.

"I do not remember telling you any stories of dragons or dragon eggs, who did?"

Jaide bit her lip. She had to lie, or her friend, Brenda the servant and her grandmother would surely be punished, probably by being put to death. She had to think quickly.

"Murtagh told me!" _Aww man he is gonna kill me for blaming it on him….._thought Jaide. At least she was the one mostly in control of how Murtagh was treated. Then maybe she could minimize or soften the punishment Galbatorix would surely give him. Still, it saddened her that she would have to pain him unnecessarily.

"I see. I will have to talk to that boy personally."

_Crap. You really did it now. _Jaide berated herself for letting her tounge get so careless.

After a few moments of silence, Galbatorix finally broke it by saying:

"The reason I have brought you down here, my dear, is so that I could reveal to you what I really want you to do for me."

"And…what would that be, master?" Asked Jaide, starting to get nervous.

"I want you to be the guardian of these last remaining eggs. While you are guarding them AND Murtagh, I will have him tell you the history of Alagaesia, for he knows it well by studying. You will practice with your powers every other day, while the days in between will be filled with you learning the history of Alagaesia, so as to be a knowledgeable guardian for these last eggs."

_I will also assist Murtagh in teaching you things about dragons and this world that only a dragon as old as me would know. _Said Shruiken.

"Alright, I will do it." Said Jaide.

"Do you have a choice? I think not. We begin now. Start getting yourself accustomed to the presence of the dragons within the eggs. Shruiken will stay here and watch you, I have other matters to attend to."

"Yes master."

Galbatorix went up in smoke, and he was gone. Then Jaide and Shruiken were alone with the dragon eggs.

_Well now, since he is gone, why don't you tell me a little bit about your self? I would like to get to know the girl that will be helping save my race._ Rumbled Shruiken. He seemed quite nice when Galbatorix was not around. Almost as if being with the king changed the old dragon's attitude and personality. Jaide stated this, and when she did, Shruiken went on to tell her how Galbatorix had made him his slave as well, such a long time ago. He therefore told her the story of how Galbatorix first became a rider, and how his dragon was killed by the Urgals. As he went on to tell the story, the same one Brom had recited in Carvahall to the villagers, and, more importantly, Eragon, one of the eggs, a green one, started to move a bit. But Jaide didn't notice. She was too engrossed in Shruiken's tale. When the old dragon had finally finished with how his life had been since his original rider had been killed, and since he had been taken over by Galbatorix, a tear rolled down Jaide's cheek. _That is so sad, how could anyone be that twisted and that evil?_ Said Jaide.

_It is hard to imagine, but here we are. That is why I need your help. I have observed what you can do, small girl. I believe, I _KNOW_ that you could over-come Galbatorix. _

_But he is so strong, I do not think I could ever defeat him!_

_Not alone, no. But with your powers, and the help of me, and a friend, you most certainly could. There is so much good power within you. But this power can be overwhelming. You need someone to guide and help you. I will be here, and so will Murtagh and Thorn. You are also destined to meet someone, though who I know not. _

He swung his head down to her level, and looked at her with one giant grey eye, and put a wing over her, warming her.

_I know that you can do it, you are one of the few destined to help save the Dragon race, and re-build the Riders. _

With the kindness she saw in his eyes, she knew that this wonderful being was not lying. He truly believed in her. Now all she needed to do was the same.

_Yes, I know I can. I will. I will help you._

_Good. Now my dear, turn, and greet what fate has given you with joy._

Jaide did so, and her heart guided her to the two dragon eggs. As she kneeled beside them, the deep emerald green one started to shake. It rocked back and forth, and Jaide heard a small peep. Then a crack appeared. Shruiken held his head over her and the egg, eyes gleaming. The crack grew wider and wider, until finally a bit of the shell broke off. Eventually, a small, dark green dragon popped out of the entire thing. He was a beautiful dark green color, with eyes as bright and sharp as an Emerald. Jaide reached out to the dragon with her right hand, and an icy but hot pain shot through her arm and went into her entire body. She did not scream or jump back, but stayed connected to the small hatchling the entire time, until the pain receded. As it did, she gasped.

"What in God's name was that? Did it bite me?"

Shruiken made the room shake with his laughter then said:

_No, child. You were just connected to the dragon. You are HIS rider now._

"I'm his….rider?" asked Jaide in disbelief.

" I don't think Galbatorix will like this…."

_On the contrary, he will be glad to have another rider under his control. But little does he know that we will defy him!_

"Oh…that's good." Said Jaide.

The little dragon was curling up in her lap, making peeping noises, as if looking for food. Jaide used her powers to locate some meat from the kitchens, and she transported it there, and fed the newly hatched dragon. She looked fondly upon the dragon and new that it would change her life forever.

_You should name him. _Said Shruiken.

"You're right. I think I will name him…..Emerald Fire." Said Jaide after thinking a moment.

_A good name._ Said Shruiken.

* * *

One month Later.

Emerald Fire was larger now. About as large as a small horse. He and Jaide had trained with Murtagh and Thorn, as well as Galbatorix and Shruiken. They went on short trips to the woods, since Jaide could fly herself because of her powers, she did not need to fly on Emerald. They both enjoyed learning of Alagaesia, only they were disgruntled that they had to be under the control of such an evil man. But their relationship between Shruiken, Thorn, and Murtagh grew as they knew that they were all under the control of Galbatorix. Not evil or wicked themselves. As Jaide and Emerald learned more and more, the better they knew how to defeat Galbatorix. Or at least just escape. Murtagh also told them of Eragon and Saphira, and his tales of how he had once been so close to them. And how Galbatorix took that away from him. Murtagh was like a brother to Jaide, and she found ways to go around hurting him without Galbatorix knowing.

As Jaide and Emerald grew stronger, their plan grew more fool proof, and they were sure they could follow through with it. They would escape and go to find Eragon and Saphira, no doubt training with Oromis and the other Elves. They knew all the words of the ancient language now and would go forth and tell their story to the elves in this language, so they knew they were not evil. But as the time to put their plan into action drew near, Jaide sensed something terrible about to happen to her and Emerald.

They day to fulfill the plan came, and soon, it was time. Murtagh was talking to Jaide, trying to calm her down. She was so nervous and if she continued this way the plan would never work.

"Try and focus on what you need to do. Do not worry about what might happen, just know that we will succeed." Murtagh looked her in the eyes. "I have faith in you."

_As do we all. _Said Shruiken. _Come, meet me in the main hall now, all of you. It is time._ He addressed them all. But as a side note to Jaide, he said, _I know that you can do this. You have grown very strong, and I think that Galbatorix has underestimated you._

_Thank you, Shruiken. _

Jaide took a deep breath as she walked to the Main hall with Murtagh, Thorn, and Emerald. She had removed the barriers around Murtagh and Thorn for a short while so they could help resist the King.

When they got to the Main Hall, Shruiken was behind Galbatorix, as if on his side. "Hello, girl," Stated the evil King. "I have been expecting you and your…friends."

"No…" Whispered Jaide. She knew something was going to happen.

"You see I control Shruiken. I KNOW what your up to, now."

And with that, he threw an energy ball as large as two dragons at them. Murtagh stopped it just in time and shouted, "GO NOW JAIDE! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" He and Thorn joined together and went against Galbatorix and Shruiken, while Jaide devised the proper powers to transport them out of there. But before she could utter the words that would take them away, Galbatorix halted Murtagh and Thorn, and lunged for Jaide. But Emerald jumped in and was hit before she was. Murtagh and Thorn regained themselves and together, the two dragons and one man held off Galbatorix and Shruiken. Emerald screamed in Jaide's mind,

_WE HAVE THEM FOR NOW. YOU ARE OUR LAST HOPE! JUST GO! _

She knew he was right so she uttered the words to transport herself to Ellesmera, but one split/second after she did, Galbatorix managed to strike a blow to Emerald and her at the same time. But it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Du Weldenvarden:

Eragon and Saphira were taking a walk in forest before going to sleep. "It is so calming out here. I love this forest." Said Eragon. They stopped and watched the stars for a moment, and after awhile they started walking again.

But suddenly a bright green and blue flash appeared over the trees, and Eragon along with Saphira jolted their heads up simultaneously to see what was going on. A girl screamed and fell from the flashing greens and blues. The colors disappeared but the girl was still falling, fast. Eragon jumped up and caught her. As he landed back to the ground and set her down, he asked,

"Who are you?"

She was about to answer when suddenly her face twisted in pain as she held her stomach, and then fell unconscious.

* * *

MUAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!...Ok well I hope you liked it! Reveiw tell me what I need to fix or change, and what you did or did not like. Or even if your reading this.


	4. Introduction of the Riders!

**Dissclaimer: **I do not own Eragon or Eldest, All I own are the charictars you do not see in the books, and any plots/story lines only I have made up!  
Thank you Silver Silver fore reviewing! Anyone else out there? anyone? anyone at all...  
Well okay! On with the story!

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter Two;**

**Introduction of the Riders**

_

* * *

__Last chapter:_

A bright green and red flash appeared over the trees, and Eragon along with Saphira jolted their heads up simultaneously to see what was going on. A girl screamed and fell from the flashing greens and reds. The colors disappeared but the girl was still falling, fast. Eragon jumped up and caught her. As he landed back to the ground and set her down, he asked

"Who are you?"

She was about to answer when suddenly she screamed, her face twisted in pain, as she held her stomach and then fell unconscious.

_I don't like this, Eragon. Wherever she came from it was not a good place to be. _Stated Saphira.

"I know. Lets get her into the city so she can be examinated and healed if nessesary."

* * *

When Jaide awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was in…a tree? Well, it had to be, she thought, for the floor was wooden, and the walls were of wood with vines and on the outside she could see bark by the window. Plus, there were various branches around the outside of the somewhat circular room, with a lot of leaves on them. And she couldn't didn't see the ground or anyone walking around out the window.

As she propped herself up in the bed she was laying on, the second thing she noticed was a boy. He had brown hair and eyes, with pointed ears and a handsome face, but too rough looking for an elf, sitting in a chair across the room, reading. As she noticed this he noticed she was awake. He set his book down and walked over to the door. His face went blank for a moment and soon two new people entered the room.

One was a tall, slender, young looking black haired elf maid. The other was an old, silver haired elf. Jaide started to try and get up to make a more appropriate greeting with these two elves, and the boy who looked somewhat like an elf. But as she tried to do this, Jaide noticed a third thing about this room. She was bound to the bed, and couldn't move much, just enough so that she wasn't completely laying flat on her back.

The older elf was the first one to speak to her.

"Who are you?" Asked the elf, not harshly, but still, not very kind.

"I'm sorry, I must have surprised you. My name is Jaide." She now spoke in the ancient language so they would know she wasn't lying to them.

"You are rider; we saw your Gedway Ignasia. You are most likely working with Galbatorix, what we want to know is what your intention is here. Why have you come?" Asked the boy.

"Yes I am a rider, I figured you knew that. I am not working with Galbatorix, I just escaped from him-"

"With out your dragon? I find that hard to believe." The elf cut her off.

"I know but there was some difficulty." And so Jaide explained to them all the things that had happened to her since she had been transported from her world to Alagaesia. All in the ancient language so that they knew she was not lying. She admitted everything to them and ended with:

"I know this story of mine is hard to believe, even in the ancient language, because of my powers and my ability to distort things. But please, look into my mind, I will conceal nothing from you, so that you know I am not lying, and do not mean to harm you in any way. I am on your side, trying to help. I want to help bring the dragons and their riders back into Alagaesia. Please look into my mind and believe me."

The three discussed this for a moment, then the older elf's face went blank for a moment, no doubt consulting Islanzadi. Then he said:

"Eragon will search your mind, and see whether you are lying or not. But if he finds the slightest indication that you are deceiving us, or that you are helping Galbatorix, we will kill you, without hesitation."

"I understand. I am not lying, nor hiding anything. I am ready."

"Very well. Eragon," The older Elf motioned for the boy to go ahead and search her mind.

"You are Eragon?" asked Jaide.

"...Yes…do you know of me?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, I know a lot about you and Saphira. Murtagh told me much. Oh! I almost forgot, he wanted me to say that he is very sorry about what has happened to him. And that he misses you and Saphira." Eragon tensed at this.

"Do not worry about him; I will free Thorn and him from their prisons. They are not evil, just being controlled by Galbatorix." Said Jaide, noticing Eragon's sudden tenseness.

"I will begin now," Said Eragon.

With that he delved into her mind and began searching through memories, thoughts, and all that had ever happened to her. He was a bit miffed about Murtagh, so he was somewhat rough with her in the beginning. But he felt her flinch with pain and try to conceal it so well, he started being gentle.

After a few moments, he finished. Then stated, "She is not a threat to us, she is trying to help. And she is quite powerful, so I believe it is good she is now our ally. She tells the truth of Murtagh and Thorn, and of Shruiken even. We now have hope of defeating Galbatorix."

"Thank you, Eragon. I shall inform the Queen." Said the older elf.

"Um, by the way, what are all of your names, just so I know?" Asked Jaide.

"I am Oromis." stated the old elf.

"I am Arya." said the elf maiden.

"You already know my name," Said Eragon.

Jaide smiled, then said, "Thank you. Can I be released from these restraints now?"

"Oh! Yes, you can, here let me get them." said Eragon.

After he was done cutting the thick straps of leather around her arms, he said, "I will show you around the city, but first you must meet Queen Islanzadi. I will take you to a place where you can cleanse yourself and put on some fresh clothing. Then we shall go to meet her."

"Alright." said Jaide getting up.

She was still sore from the blow her and Emerald took from Galbatorix. She tried contacting her dragon but to no avail. She was worried about him, and Murtagh and Thorn, but knew that they would be alright. And if they were not when she got back, she would make Galbatorix life a literal living Hell for a thousand, no two thousand years before killing him. She swore that to herself. To Her friends, and the piece of her heart that had been left behind in Uru'Baen. Deep in Galbatorix's castle.

* * *

As Eragon and Jaide went down the tree house stairs and then stepped outside, a great sapphire blue dragon landed by them. Jaide walked up to her and said,

"You must be Saphira. Murtagh has told me much about you and Eragon."

Saphira had already conversed with Eragon about what had transpired, so she was not surprised.

_Yes, I know. I am sorry that you had to leave your dragon behind. It must be very hard on both of you to not be close to each other. But I am glad that you will be helping us, I can tell you have very much power within you. _

"Thank you, Saphira." Jaide gave a small sad smile. She DID miss her dragon, more than anyone could imagine. She was also homesick. She loved the adventure of this new life, and that she got to be around Dragons and Elves and such, but she missed her family. She knew her parents were probably worried sick, along with the rest of her family and friends. They most likely assumed she had been kidnapped and murdered. But they weren't ever going to find her, she thought. _I won't be going back home…I will never find a way…_ She thought to herself, and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Eragon noticed this and immediately came to her side and said,

"What's wrong? Is there something bothering you? Are you in pain?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh its nothing, I'm fine. Its just that I got to thinking about my family, and how I will probably never be able to see them again." She looked at him and wondered, _He was a bit too worried about me, he just met me, and its not like we're close….I wonder,….naa. Maybe. NO….He cant be attracted to me…can he? _

Jaide had never been looked at by a guy before, in that manner. She had never really had a crush on a guy before either. But whatever, she wouldn't think about that right now. She just wanted to get out of these sweaty, dirty clothes, take a bath, and meet the Queen, and explore the great Ellesmera.

As they walked to their destination, (Jaide's tree house that the elves had for her) Eragon kept glancing at Jaide too see if she was crying anymore, or had a sad face. _Why do I feel like I want to comfort and protect her? I just met her! I like Arya. _He kept telling him self that, that he still wanted to be with Arya, but still, he felt attracted to Jaide deep down.

The prospect of Eragon being attracted to Jaide was of no shock to Saphira, she knew his thoughts, so she knew he thought she was beautiful. Also he was getting over Arya, after she had rejected him like that, and wanted someone else to chase after, or to be chased by. She chuckled inwardly at this, at how the need for someone close to him other than Saphira grabbed at him. He was only 16, nearly 17. This girl was about 15 maybe 16, very close to his age. She was a rider, and very pretty. Saphira was going to enjoy watching this fold out. ;-)

* * *

Soon they arrived to the tree house the elves had prepared for Jaide. Eragon waited in the small living room area conversing with Saphira about his new-found feelings, while Jaide went up into the bedroom area, and bathed, then changed into a new outfit the elves had laid out for her. While she was bathing and getting ready, she thought about how Eragon had acted towards her. She asked herself if she was attracted to him. _Maybe…he is very cute. And I did like his personality…Oh well. I guess we will just have to see how this works out. _

After she was done was done in about 30 min. (A/N I wish I could get ready and look nice that fast!) She came down to meet Eragon and Saphira.

"Are you ready to go meet the Queen?" Asked Eragon.

"Yes, I am." Replied Jaide.

"Good. Then we shall leave now."

* * *

Ok 4th Chappie! I hope you like, and please review! The more reviews the faster I update! -  
Please tell me of anything I need to fix/change, or any suggestions on the romance between Eragon and Jaide (like if you like it, dont like it, should it work, or if there should be someone else like an elf Jaide falls in love with.) Im open for suggestions! 


	5. The Queen of Elves

Ok next chapter down! I hope you guys like it!  
Thank you very much to my reviewers, Silver Siver, and Katherine.

Dissclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest, just some OC's that you dont see in the books! But if I did own Eragon and Eldest, you would be afraid. VERY afraid. >D

Ok well on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter five,**

**The Queen of Elves**

* * *

As Eragon and Jaide walked through the beautiful Pinewood City, Jaide noticed that all of the houses were from trees, yet none of them were carved. It was as if the trees that they used grew into that particular shape. When she asked Eragon about this, he smiled, as if remembering a memory. Then he said, 

"I asked that question too, when I first came here. The elves sing to the plants in the Ancient Language to encourage them to grow in that manner. They do this with all their things, to make tools, utensils, houses, almost everything. Even weapons like my bow. The Queen sung that for me herself."

"I see, how very interesting. I would like to learn to do that…" said Jaide.

After a few moments of walking in silence, just taking in the scenery, Jaide asked Eragon,

"As for the queen, what am I to say to her? What would be the proper way to greet her?"

"Well, you must tell her the same things you told us, in the ancient language so that everyone knows you aren't lying. The elf lords and ladies will be there as well. But only tell her after she has asked you to recount the events up to this point in time, since you have been transported here. Also…" And Eragon went on to explain the different things you say and do when you greet an elf, much like how Arya did for him when he was first learning.

(A/N, I took some of these discriptions directly from the book Eldest, on pages 224-225 - )

Soon they came upon Arya and Oromis, and they walked down a path of nothing but plants and greenery. At the end of the path there was a net of roots that had formed a staircase, like bare pools of earth. They climbed the staircase to a door embedded within a wall of saplings. The doors swung open revealing a long hall of gorgeous trees. Hundreds of their branches melded together at the top to form the honeycombed ceiling. Below that 12 chairs were placed along each wall. In them were the elf lords and ladies that Eragon had spoke of earlier.

As they walked down the hall, Jaide's heart beat became faster and faster as she grew more nervous. She suddenly thought, _What am I doing here? These people are wary of me because I came directly from the lions pit, from Galbatorix's castle. They probably think I am a traitor or spy. _

As she continued on and on like this in her head, Eragon could sense it and spoke to her with his mind. _Jaide, you must calm your self. Everything will be alright. Just tell them what you told Arya, Oromis, and myself. It will be alright. Here we are approaching the Queen. Just do as I told you and focus on nothing more. _He said soothingly.

Jaide drew in a deep breath. _Alright. Thank you, Eragon._

He didn't get a chance to respond because they had come up to the throne under beautiful white pavilion, where sat the Queen of the Elves.

She was beautiful, a perfect representative of her race. By her left hand was a curved rod with a chased crosspiece. Sitting upon that rod was a brilliant-white raven.

The Queen lifted herself from her chair, and started down the steps towards them. When she reached the last step, she stopped, and greeted Oromis, then Arya, and lastly Eragon and Saphira. When she came to Jaide she stopped and said "Why have you come here from Galbatorix? Are you a spyor a traitor?"

Jaide began in the ancient language, in a voice so all could hear, yet not too loudly as to be disrespectful.

"No, your majesty. I have come because I wished to escape from Galbatorix's hand, with my dragon." At her last words some of the elves gasped. But it did not surprise the Queen, she already knew Jaide was a rider.

"Ah, but then why would leave your dragon behind, child? Do tell us what has happened to you so this makes more sense."

Jaide looked over at Eragon and he nodded. She drew in a breath to calm herself, then said,

"I am not of this world. I was transported here against my will….." And so she told her entire story, concealing nothing of importance. When she had finally finished, Eragon backed up her story by saying,

"And, your majesty, I have searched her mind for anything suspicious. She let me in without hesitation. I have found her story to be completely true, she is not lying."

"I see. Well then, in that case, I see no fault in you. Especially, since you told the entire tale in the ancient language. And that can not lie. I exult you for being so brave. It must have been extremely hard to leave your dragon and your friends behind, and I am most curious as to Shruiken's tale, but that will have to wait until later. Now we have a very good chance to defeat Galbatorix once and for all, and I must go tend to other matters. But now we shall feast in your honor!"

* * *

Later that evening…. 

"So what did you think of the Queen?" asked Eragon after they had finally gotten back from the feast the queen had thrown for Jaide. They were sitting in Eragon's tree house so Saphira could sit with them as well.

"She was very kind to me. I was half expecting her to throw me in some prison lock, just because you can't truly know me, or truly trust me because of my powers."

"Yes but you are still trustworthy enough, I searched through your mind, and I see your personality and character, I know you are not lying."

_And I am also a good judge of character, and can sense things. I know you care about your dragon and it WAS extremely difficult for you to leave him behind. We know you are not lying. _

Jaide smiled at this. She was already making friends in Ellesmera, and she felt welcomed because she had great powers and was also a Shur'tugal. A Dragon rider.

After a few minutes of talking about nothing of importance and nothing in particular, Jaide started to yawn and said,

"I had better go back to my tree house. I guess tomorrow we start training."

"We…do?" asked Eragon. Apparently Oromis forgot to tell him something.

"Yes, we start training together since we both give more when we have an opponent. You will no longer have to spar with…Vanir, I think it was. Oromis said that we train together from now on."

"But I am more advanced than you, how will you keep up with me?"

"You were more 'advanced' trained with Murtagh and he still beat you. Granted he had the upper hand because you were worn out and sore from fighting in the war, but still, he knew more things about Gramarye than you did. And so do I, plus I have my powers. Don't worry I will keep up with you just fine." Jaide said.

"But I have my dragon with me, so I have an advantage over that. Besides,you're a human girl, so you are muchweaker than I."Retorted Eragon, thinking that he had just won the argument. But he soon wished he hadn't even brought it up.

Jaide tensed and spun on Eragon, grabbing him with her powers, brought him close and looked him in the eye with such a glare that if looks could kill, he would be a gonner.

"What does me being a girl have to do with strength? You just wait and see Eragon, tomorrow I will kick your sorry ass for saying that."

And with that, she threw him on the other side of the room, and left.

By now Saphira was shaking the tree with her laughter, then said to Eragon,

_I would apologize _before_ you start training tomorrow, if I were you. _

_I think your right,.._ said Eragon rubbing the back of his head where he hit the wall.

_

* * *

_

_I can not believe he said that! _Fumed Jaide inwardly.

_Oh he will totally PAY tomorrow. I will make sure of that. _As she continued like this, staring at the ground, planning on how to take revenge at his words, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she soon ran into a tall silver haired elf.

"Oh m'gosh I am so sorry!" blurted out Jaide. She scolded herself for being so careless.

"It is alright. You're the new rider, are you not? The one with the special powers?" said the handsome elf as he helped her up.

"Uh, yes, I am…" she stammered. It shocked her that all of the elves were just so, gorgeous.

"I had been wanting to meet you. My name is Vanir." said the elf. Then he did the traditional elf greeting. Jaide mimicked the motions that Eragon had taught her to do. _So this is the guy Eragon sparred with...huh. He's pretty hot!_

"Would you like me to show you around Ellesmera? I know everything about this place." Said Vanir.

"Um…sure. I-I mean yes. Yes I would like that very much." She said after stammering a bit.

The elf smiled and said, "Alright. Lets start with…"

They stayed up for several hours looking at the sights, and Vanir teaching Jaide about all the different elf traditions. After awhile they came upon Eragon, who was out searching for Jaide.

"Oh! Hello, Eragon. What are you doing out here?" asked Jaide.

"Me! What are you doing out here with **him**? I thought you were going to your tree house! I have been searching all over for you!" exclaimed Eragon. He forgot that the purpose he was searching for her was to apologize. But Jaide had forgotten their argument anyways.

"I am sorry, Master Eragon. I was just showing her around, I did not know we needed your _permission_." Said Vanir in mock apology.

Eragon was about to retort when Jaide stepped in and said playfully (or so_she_ thought),

"We **don't **need his permission. But I wonder why he is being so…protective?"

"Maybe it's jealousy." Said Vanir with a smirk.

This made Eragon's face such a bright red, it almost shone in the night air.

"I am NOT Jealous! For your information, I came to Jaide's house to apologize for what I had said earlier. When she wasn't there I got worried that she got lost, so I came to search for her. But now I see she wasn't lost, oh no. Worse than her being lost, she is with _you_, Vanir! The arrogant pig of Ellesmera!"

His outburst shocked them both. Jaide was just playing, she didn't know about Vanir but she thought they were just teasing.

"Vanir, I think its best if you leave us." She said. Then with her mind she said _I will see you tomorrow at the training grounds. Thankyou for showing me around._

"Very well. I will go now." And with that Vanir briskly walked off.

Eragon had turned his back from the two and had his arms folded and was hunched over like a grumpy old man who didn't get his way. Jaide somewhat chuckled at this inwardly, and slowly stepped forward, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eragon…"

He jerked away from her and said "What?"

Jaide persisted, putting her hand on both of his shoulders, but had a firmer grip on him this time so he wouldn't jerk away so quickly.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know you and Vanir had some past issues. I was just teasing you, since you…"

"Since I what?" Eragon cut her off.

"Well, you um…" Jaide wasn't sure how to say that he obviously had a crush on her. She didn't even know what the right words would be to explain it, since this culture and the one she is from are so different.

"Since I seem to be attracted to you? Well I'm not!" said Eragon, turning red again and looking away quickly. Jaide could tell he was embarrased.

"Well…..yes, actually. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. _So what_ if you're attracted to me? But still, why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

Eragon fell silent. He just looked down at the ground, and to Jaide it looked as if he was about to fall apart crying. She tried contacting Saphira, and asked her to come and told her what had happened.

_I'm glad you contacted me. I started to worry when Eragon shut me out from his mind. I will be there shortly._

"Eragon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. I'm fine, really. It's just that I…I have had some bad experiences with telling people, especially women, how I feel."

"Do you know what the definition of fine is? It means

Feelings

Inside

Never

Expressed

Do not tell me you are fine. I can tell that something is bothering you. Maybe even hurting you. You can tell me about it. I've been told I'm a really good listener."

"Well…..alright. It all started when…."

And with that they began to walk and talk, with Saphira gliding over them keeping watch.

* * *

Okay so Jaide is starting to figure out Eragon's past in Ellesmera with the elves. She is going to find out alot more about him too. I hope it wasn't too boring in the begining and too corny towards the end. Tell me if you think that Eragon should win Jaide over or if there should be like this huge fight over her with him and Vanir. Just tell me what you think! Im totally open to suggestions. 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Getting to know you

Ok well here is the next chapter!  
And thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers! Its a really good feeling when ppl say they like/love your work! Thank you! huggles

Dissclaimer: I do not own Eragon/Eldest or any of the Ideas/plots/charicatars in the books. All I own are any of myOC's that do not appear in the books!**

* * *

**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter six:**

**Getting to know you**

* * *

Eragon and Jaide walked and talked for most of the night. He told her almost everything. It was like a relief to him to get all his thoughts and feelings out to someone besides Saphira. He told of how he felt about Arya, and how he was just now trying to get over her.

"And ever since I helped Roran rescue Katrina from the Razaac, I have been jealous of what they have with each other. I want what they have. Someone to love, and they love you back for who you are. Do you know what I mean?" Eragon confessed in Jaide.

"I understand perfectly how you feel. But then if you want what they have, why don't you just start looking for love? There must be someone right for you, somewhere."

"It's not really that simple. My life is more complicated than that. I am a rider and so I will live much longer than any regular human. Also, I have a certain legacy to fulfill before I can really make any commitments."

"I see. So, you're afraid that you won't be able to find someone right for you, and that your legacy will get in the way of love?"

"Well…kind of. I suppose that would be a good explanation."

At that moment, they had just come back around to the city, and there were people already about. It was about and hour before sun-rise.

"Well, I suppose that we should try and rest a bit before we go to training. I can't believe we stayed up so late!" Said Jaide.

"I know, it only felt like an hour or so. But you're right, we should try and get just a bit of rest."

"Yeah…Ok well goodnight, Eragon Shadeslayer." Yawned Jaide and waved.

She started walking the other way to her tree house when Eragon said "Wait," and grabbed her hand.

Jaide turned around to face him with a quizzical look.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Um, thanks a lot for listening. It really helped."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Then Jaide looked down at his hand still holding on to hers and blushed, saying,

"Can I have my hand back? I'm going to need it later you know,"

"Oh! Yes sorry. I didn't mean to…uhh…sorry." Eragon blurted out blushing, and let go of her hand.

Then it got just a bit awkward. They seemed to forget what they were doing, and didn't say anything for awhile, just looking at each other.

"Well, I suppose I had better get back to my tree house, and you to your's…" said Jaide finally breaking the silence.

"Right, right. Well goodnight, or rather, good morning. Whatever. Bye." Eragon seemed reluctant to part from Jaide, but Jaide just seemed cheery and said,

"Goodnight! Or morning or what ever it is!" And with that gave Eragon a quick hug. (What, friends can't hug each other goodnight? Er, Good morning?)

Eragon blushed profusely at this. Jaide noticed and said,

"What, can't friends hug each other? I mean we ARE friends, aren't we?"

"Uh, sure. Bye now…." And with that Eragon walked off quite quickly. More like sprinting away.

Jaide nearly laughed out loud at seeing how shy he was towards her. Apparently he didn't tell her EVERYTHING he was thinking about…..

* * *

Later that morn…..

"There you are! Finally! We've only been waiting a half an hour." Said Eragon rather rudely. Jaide couldn't tell if he was just playing or was seriously mad at her for being 30 minutes late for sword practice.

"I'm really sorry, I over slept. I was out all night you know."

"Really? How interesting, you two were out **_all_** night long?" Cut in Vanir teasingly.

"Yes we were. You got a problem with that elf-boy?" Said Jaide just a bit irritated at him.

After she learned how he had been such a Jack-Ass to Eragon before, and for the lack of sleep, she didn't really want to be teased by anyone. Especially Vanir. He seemed nice at first, but Jaide learned he was really a jerk. A young fool among the elves, really.

"No I don't have a problem. But my my my, two people before me are quite testy this morning. Did something happen between you two?"

It was Eragon's turn to speak now.

"NO! Nothing happened at all between us, Vanir. We were just talking is all."

"All night?" Arya suddenly came into the picture.

_Oh, great._ Thought Eragon and Jaide at the same time.

For Eragon it was a little embarrassing that Arya should see him and Jaide crushing on each other. Especially when he had really poured his heart out to her at one time. And after Jaide had known of all this, she got that so it was just a little embarrassing for her too.

And Vanir seemed to want to get to know Jaide as well. Probably just for the publicity and recognition of the other elves, so thought Jaide.

"Not quite **all** night, just a few hours. I was kind of exaggerating earlier."

"Hmm."

_Is that all she can say? Jeez I wish she would show some emotion sometime, she's like Raven in the Teen Titans. Can't ever show emotion, or people will blow-up or something. WOW I haven't seen that show in a long time. I haven't seen any of my shows in a long time. Wow I miss cable all of a sudden…._

And so as Jaide was rambling on inside her head to herself, (probably because of lack of sleep) Eragon and Vanir started to spar. Then Arya interrupted Jaide's thoughts by offering to spar with her.

"Sure," said Jaide after Arya's proposal.

"Alright. I will go easy on you since it is your first time fighting with an elf."

Jaide just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get it started then."

After about an hour of sparring, both Jaide and Arya had some bruises. Both were lightning fast and very strong. Then they decided to switch partners. Jaide was placed with Eragon while Arya sparred with Vanir.

Vanir had wanted to spar with Jaide but Arya wouldn't allow it.

She wanted to play match maker between Eragon and Jaide because she truly did want Eragon to be happy and she thought Jaide was the perfect match for him. Also, she figured it would keep him from running after her anymore. _Barzuln, but that was getting annoying,_ she thought.

After several minutes of intense sparring with Eragon, Jaide decided to have a conversation with him while they jumped about, dodging each others blows and parrying each others attacks.

"So, Eragon, how did you sleep?" _Sheesh what a stupid question! Couldn't you think of anything better to say?_ She mentally berated herself.

"Um…fine I guess…" He answered dodging her sword. Then he did a back flip and landed about 20 feet in front of her. Then he stopped, putting his sword in the ground and asked,

"Why?"

Jaide took the opportunity to catch Eragon off-guard. She walked up to him non-chalantly and said,

"Just trying to make conversation," and with that hit him on the head with her guarded sword. Not to hard, but still rather roughly.

"OW! Hey what did you do that for!" Eragon shouted.

Arya and Vanir started to laugh. Jaide looked over to them and said, "That's why, for entertainment purposes!" As Jaide was laughing with all the other people on the sword field, Eragon took THAT opportunity to catch HER off-guard.

He dropped to the ground, kicked her feet out from under her then went up and knocked her sword out of her hand, taking it in his, then putting both of his swords at her neck, said with a smirk,

"Don't ever do that to me again."

Jaide just smiled at him sweetly and then lifted her foot up, kicked him in the un-mentionable area and in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then she flipped over on him and took her sword back and put it to HIS throat, saying,

"Oh, but why not? It's so much fun to mess with-"

He cut her off by hitting her in the side with his sword, rolling over on her and pinned her to the ground with magic.

"Because it is an irritating thing. YOU are an irritating thing."

This time it was Eragon's turn to be miffed. But he went just a bit too far. All of his anger and frustration seemed to come out of him then, like he was just bottling it inside him and Jaide shook it up, making him explode.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Jaide tried to apologize and get up, but Eragon was not through. He cut her off and pushed harder on her shoulders, saying,

"You didn't mean what? To be an irritant? God you are so vain and stupid aren't you! I told you almost everything about me and still you do not know anything! Why don't you just go back to your own damned world! We don't need someone like you here to help us! I don't need you! **You should have just stayed with Galbatorix! Maybe then you would have some use!**"

_ERAGON!_ Saphira barked at him

_WHAT? Do want to 'mess' with me too?_ Eragon snapped back.

_How could you say such a thing to her! She was only playing with you!_

_I don't care._ And with that he ran off, leaving Jaide stunned.

"Jaide, are you okay?" Arya went and knelt by Jaide who was still 'floored' by Eragon's verbal attack.

Jaide nodded and stood.

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright. A bit shook-up, but I will be fine."

Jaide's voice shook a little as she spoke. But neither Arya nor Vanir got a chance to comfort her, for she flew up and bolted very quickly in the direction of her tree house.

As she was flying she (unbeknownst to her) flew over Eragon, who was conversing with Saphira and starting to calm down, and feel sorry for what he had said. He noticed that she was going towards her tree house, and that she was crying.

_Go apologize._ Said Saphira.

_I will. I can't believe I actually blew up in her face like that. She was only having fun with me. God, Saphira, I can not _believe_ that I actually DID that….._

_Well, if you apologize right away then you will make things right. Jaide is a very understanding person. She will accept if you are genuine enough._

Eragon drew a deep breath, and trotted off towards Jaide's.

Jaide landed on her bed, crying. She honestly didn't know that she was offending him. She was lying on her stomach, crying into her pillow. It was such a shock to her how Eragon had suddenly become so hostile.

_Get a hold of your self Jaide! You never cry. You are strong, and he only yelled a little… _

She kept telling herself she had to be stronger and the tears stopped for awhile. But soon she heard footsteps behind her, entering her room. She got up very quickly and turned to see who had come. She was expecting Arya or Vanir, coming to console her. But it was Eragon.

"Jaide I-" Eragon bit his lip and looked down to the floor.

"What?" She said mocking how his tone of voice had been earlier. She was sort of mad about how he had treated her.

Eragon looked up, and sat down on the bed, pulling her hands down so she would sit as well. Then he looked directly in her eyes and said,

"_I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just irritated earlier"_ He said it out loud and in her mind in the Ancient Language.

When she remained silent, he continued,

"_Can you, _will _you, forgive me?" _

"Apology is accepted. I am sorry too. I didn't mean to make you so angry."

"It's alright. I was the one who exploded for no reason. You were just playing. I should have been more mild-tempered." Eragon's apology was good enough for her.

"Thanks. But I would rather be alone right now if you don't mind."

"Well what if I don't want to leave you?"

Jaide smiled a small smile, and said,

"Well I would say that's too bad." And with that, she transported him into a river close by. A very cold river.

"AAAAHHHHHh!" Shouted Eragon as he hit the icy water.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!" Eragon transported himself back into her room, completely drenched with a plan in mind.

There was a flash of blue, then Eragon landed square on Jaide's bed, right next to her. He seized the moment of surprise, and grabbed her into a big, wet bear hug.

"OH MY GOD NO YOU DID NOT!" Screamed Jaide. Now SHE was all wet too.

Eragon was laughing so hard he was almost crying. Jaide shoved him off of her bed and kicked him.

"Oooo you jerk! I will give you five seconds to run for your life!"

Eragon stopped laughing and said,

"Oh really? What are you going to do, miss plan-back-fired on me?"

"Harm you. In what ever way I possibly can without crippling you for life." Said Jaide in a malevolent tone.

Eragon's eyes went small, and he thought,

_Uh..Oh…_

"That's right uh-oh! Now you better run like mad! ONE, TWO, FIVE!"

Then she chased him down the stairs, out side, and through the entire city.

After awhile, both got tired, and slowed to a stop. They had dried off about an hour before, but Jaide just enjoyed chasing Eragon. And Eragon was in fear of his life. (Lol, he is afraid of a giiirrrlllll)

They were laughing profusely and the elves around that area were staring at them like they had lost their minds.

"I told you…not to mess with me." Said Jaide, panting.

"No you didn't!"

"Oh. Well then I'm saying it now. DO NOT MESS WITH ME!"

Eragon started into another fit of laughter and Jaide followed suit. Then they both walked slowly back to their tree houses.

* * *

Ok sixth chap. down! please review and telll me what you think! I hope it wasnt too corny. Im sick right now so I tried to make things make sense if its totally crappy then tell me I will re-do the whole thing when I feel better! 


	7. Black Out

I am SOOOOO sorry for making you wait so long! I got sick with Strep Throat for a week and then like a day after I got better I flew to Texas and I haven't gotten a chance to think about my story untill now! At 12 midnight! ehehaa...yeah. So anyways, thank you so much to all my wonderfull reviewers and I am having a little issue with that jerk we all know as "Writers Block". But you have been great so far! passes out triple fuge brownies and ice cream okay on with the story...

Oh Dissclaimer I almost forgot! I do now own Eragon or Eldest or any of the charicaters in them just any OC's or plots that you dont find in the books! Such as Jaide and Emerald Fire. Ok NOW on with the story!

* * *

The Next Generation

Chapter 7,

Black Out

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jaide and Eragon trained. The both of them got more skilled in swordsmanship (which seemed impossible to do for they were both the utmost experts in swordplay) and in Gramarye. Jaide taught techniques to Eragon from her own powers, and they both discovered new things about her strange abilities.

They also clashed a lot, for Eragon had a crush on Jaide and though he wasn't willing to admit it, everyone knew. But with Jaide, no one could tell. She hinted at liking him in that way a few times but then would do something that suggested otherwise. Such as being with Vanir, Eragons 'enemy'.

But Jaide's powers mixed with being in a different dimension plus being away from her dragon were starting to damage her mind, and one day, on the sparring grounds, is when it started showing. It was the two of them against her, and (even though she denied it later) they were winning.

Jaide had successfully blocked their blows and left a certain elf with a welt. And Vanir blamed Eragon.

"That would be your fault, human." Chastised Vanir.

"My fault for what? That she put a welt on you? Ha! You're just careless. If I left and let her fight you on your own, you would lose in two minutes."

"I don't think so. I think that you are just slowing me down. After all, you are the weaker species." Snapped Vanir.

This made an explosive fight break out between the two, and after about 45 minutes, Jaide got tired of watching and decided to break them up. _Besides,_ she reasoned, _we have to go meet up with Master Oromis in a short while. _

She jumped in the middle of the sword-slashing and froze their bodies in place. Then, pushing them back with her mind, (A/N: her powers are somewhat like Raven's from teen titans, or Gene Gray from X-men. She uses her powers with her mind. Oh yeah and I have no idea of how to spell character names too so…he he okay enough of me rambling, on with the tale.) She got between them and said,

"Really you two, you are acting like children fighting over a mindless and pointless argument. And it is making me more irritable than I already am."

"I don't think you're irritable," interjected Eragon.

Jaide glared at him like he had just made an obscene joke about her, and he shut up right away. She rolled her eyes and putting one hand on her hip, continued,

"Anyways… you two need to stop fighting like right now because me and Eragon have to go meet up with Oromis-" and Jaide pronounced his name wrong. She was actually starting to sound different to Eragon and Vanir, like her voice had changed along with her mind set.

"It's pronounced OR-UM-ISS. Are you feeling okay?" Asked Vanir. He too had noticed the sudden change in her voice.

"Yah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just sound weird, that's all. We were just concerned. Will you let us down now? My legs are falling asleep." Said Eragon.

Then Jaide seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong with her mind.

"Oh! Sorry. Yes, I will let you down now." She let them down and rubbed her temples, like she had a headache.

"Are you okay?" Asked Eragon, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jaide said still rubbing her temples. "I'm going to go rest a bit before we meet with Master Oromis, (this time she pronounced it correctly) I feel really tired suddenly."

"Alright, if you say so. I'm going to go clean up before we leave anyway. See you in a bit."

"Yeah…Bye…" Jaide trailed off, walking away towards her tree house. She looked like she was trying to figure something out but no one could know what was really going on inside her head.

Eragon was concerned, so he decided to follow her to her tree house.

* * *

When he got there, Jaide was sitting on her bed, staring at her right hand. She was so concentrated; she didn't notice Eragon walking up to her bedroom. He stopped just outside her doorway, and watched her for a moment, taking in all of his thoughts, and reasoning whether or not he really did love her.

His thoughts were interrupted as she took her gaze off her Gedway Ignasia and began rubbing her temples again. She looked like she was in pain so he decided to try and comfort her.

"You'll rub a hole in your head if you keep that up," he said with a smile.

"What? –Oh, heh heh, yeah." Jaide attempted a slight chuckle. "I didn't hear you come in, do you need something?" She asked.

"No, but you do. I have been around you long enough to see when something is bothering you. And you are deffinatly troubled. Is it Emerald Fire? Or your home? Are you sick?"

"So many questions! Can we take those one at a time?"

Eragon blushed. "Hehe, sorry. I have a tendency to ask a lot of questions, or at least I have been told. Okay. What is troubling you?" He asked a simple question.

"I don't know. I think its that Emerald is under pressure but I can't contact him. It's that and also that I am so home sick. I never got to say goodbye to any of my family or friends, you know. Plus, some old health issues have been coming up lately, and I can't seem to stop them with my powers." Jaide gave him a not-so-simple answer.

"I understand how you feel about your home; it was the same with me. I never got to say goodbye to most of my friends and my Uncle died right before I left. I also know how it feels to be cut off from your dragon, but only for a short period of time. I can only imagine how you must feel about Emerald."

There was some silence for a few moments, and then Eragon broke it, saying,

"What health issues have come up? You never told me."

"I haven't told anyone. It's just that I used to get really really bad headaches-"

"Headaches?" Eragon cut her off.

"Yeah, you know when your head hurts or aches. Headaches."

"Oh…" Eragon seemed embarrassed that he didn't know the lingo of the 21st century in a world called Earth. This wasn't the first time Jaide had mentioned something and he didn't know what she was talking about.

Jaide chuckled a bit. "It's okay that you don't know some of the terms I use; we are from different worlds and different time periods. Back at earth this time period you are in would be called the Dark Ages, or Medieval times. But I am from the future. Gosh that sounds like its from a corny Sci Fi movie."

Eragon just looked at her like she was speaking a different language. He was confused at some of the things she talked about, and there was no use trying to explain it to him. Or to anyone else in Ellesmera or Uru'Baen. They just couldn't concept certain things from the future. Such as TV, Movies, Internet, Fast Food, Vehicles, ect.

"Oh man we are late to meet Oromis!" Jaide exclaimed and jumped up.

"Yes, we are! I completely forgot! I hope he isn't too mad…"

Eragon rushed after Jaide who was now out the door and starting to run out of the house, but she had jumped up too quickly for sitting so long. The sudden rush of blood made her black out. She was going out the door but suddenly collapsed on the narrow stairway leading to the forest floor.

She fell and started to tumble down the narrow stair case.

"Jaide!" Yelled Eragon.

He ran down the steps and eventually caught her, but not before her head hit hard against a step-stone at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Ok so please hit that little 'go' button saying review, and please be honest, was it stupid, do you like it, and what do you think should happen! Oh and sorry it was so short I am really tired and its almost 1 am here so...please forgive me. I will probly do a better chapter tomorrow or sometime this weekend if I can even get on the computer! But dont worry I will not make you wait as long as I did last time! Oh, there I go rambling again Ok I really need to go to be now m'kay? Ok bye bye now!


	8. Awakening

Ok here is the next chapter. I have been having a severelyBAD case ofwriters block! I didn't really know what to call this chapter so the name is probably retarded.

Dissclaimer: I dont own Eragon or Eldest.

* * *

The Next Generation

Chapter 8,

Awakening

As Jaide was in her coma-like state, Eragon got more and more worried she would never wake up. They had tried everything to free her from her slumber but to his great distress nothing worked. Nothing. Not Gramarye, potions, any healing work, all in vain. The elves tried everything they knew. They had contacted the Varden and Dwarves to tell them of Jaide of course, and now that she was in critical condition, they contacted them again to see if they had any ideas.

Nothing they had suggested worked either. Angela was a very smart Herbalist and was very wise. Eragon had asked her to come to try and see if she or Solembum the were-cat could help her at all. (A/N: Yeah I wasn't going to leave my favorite characters out of this fic!) They came and nothing they tried worked either.

Solembum and Eragon stayed by Jaide at all times. Solembum because he continued to try various methods to crack into her mind to see if she was responsive, (and he was somewhat attracted to her, obviously she was a cat person) Eragon because he was worried and blamed himself for her condition. Also because he wanted to be there when she woke up, to see if she was alright and apologize.

Jaide had been unconscious for 3 weeks. In that time, she breathed, as though sleeping, and levitated from her bed occasionally, as if healing herself, but nothing more. It was as if they could wake her by touching her or speaking to her, but she did not respond.

They were about to give up completely on her and was going to take her to a special room deep in the forest in the trunk of a large tree, to leave her there until she did wake, if she ever did, or just until she died, because they could not force feed or water her.

But, when they went to pick her up to transport her, Saphira licked her gently on the cheek, as a way of saying good bye. The second Saphira touched her, a very bright, neon blue and green light flashed out from her, and she began to levitate off the ground. The elves had dropped her of coarse, they were afraid of what she might do since she was unconscious.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise emanating through the Pine-Wood City. It seemed to be coming from Jaide. Suddenly, the noise, or rather music, a music they had never heard before skipped a beat and it changed to something else, then they heard a stat icky noise and it changed again. It did this several times until it changed to one song. (if you want to know what the song is, send me a direct message please)

As the song began, and a man's voice began to sing, Jaide started to spin. She span and span until she circled high above the forest. Then, after a moment or two, she gradually came back down and landed on her feet. Her hair was still flowing upwards, along with her skirt and the long flowey sleeves of her shirt, as if she was in water. The music still played. Her eyes snapped open, glowing a dark emerald green color. She stayed that way, and then at the end of the song, her hair and clothing stopped floating around her and her eyes stopped glowing.

Eragon was standing directly in front of her, along with Saphira. As the glow from Jaide's eyes faded, she blacked out again for a moment and Eragon jumped forward to grab her. He lifted her up, bride-style, and shook her just a bit, but not too roughly.

"Jaide! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Said Eragon, his voice rising higher and higher in an attempt to get her to wake.

She wriggled just a bit in his arms, then her eyes fluttered open halfway.

"Uhn…Eragon?"

All the elves applauded and laughed and danced around them.

"Jaide! You're finally awake! Are you alright now? What happened?" Asked Eragon, his eyes growing wet from being so happy she was at last awake.

"Uh, I guess I'm okay. I have no idea what happened, but I'm sorry if I startled you with that song. I have no idea why that happened, I guess I just needed to get it out. Like dissipating emotion into the air."

"Oh, I'm so glad you are okay now!" Exclaimed Eragon, hugging her closer to him.

After a few moments of silence, Eragon reluctantly put her down at Jaide's insistence that he didn't need to hold her any longer; her legs felt just fine.

"How long was I out?" Asked Jaide.

"Just over three weeks. You really worried me, you know! I thought you would never wake! I thought I had lost you…forever."

"Wow, I can't believe I was actually in a coma. I remember blacking out at the top of the stairs at my tree house, but after that, I don't know. I think that all this pressure just got to me eventually."

"I'm sorry, Jaide."

"For what, Eragon?"

Eragon had hung his head. He seemed to be ashamed of something.

"Eragon, you have no need to be sorry…"

"It is my fault that you were in a coma for three weeks! I should have caught you, but you fell down the stairs and hit your head. Plus, I should have noticed you were under a lot of pressure and I should have helped you address it before it got this far. It is my fault; I blame me."

He started to turn away, he was really taking this hard on himself.

"Eragon…" Jaide put her hand on his shoulder and turned him back towards her, then, putting both hands on his shoulders, she said,

"It is most certainly _not _your fault I went into a coma. Even if you had caught me before I hit my head, I would have stayed in that state anyways. I could feel you healing my head. That healed right away. The reason for my coma was something else. We don't know for sure yet what exactly it was, but it wasn't because you couldn't catch me in time."

"Yes but-" Jaide put her finger on his mouth, cutting him off.

"It is not your fault, Eragon. NO ONE could have known about it. I just randomly got a headache one day, and it ended up being connected to my entire body, and spirit. I just needed to release. I had so many emotions and feelings bottled inside me, it got to be too much. If it's anyone's fault, it would be mine for shoving how I felt aside and ignoring my emotions, which led up to this point.

"I am sorry I worried you so much, Eragon. I am sorry I caused everyone so much grief. But do not dare take it upon yourself that it is your fault. It is not. I can tell you care about me, and I know, everyone knows, that you would have changed it if you could."

Jaide took Eragon into a warm embrace. Then she said soothingly in his mind,

_No one blames or blamed you, Eragon. It is not your fault, it was an accident. _

Eragon drew a deep breath and sagged a bit. He could now let go of that feeling. He knew she was right.

Jaide smiled as they let go of their hug.

"Now, let's eat something! I'm starving after not eating for 3 weeks!"

* * *

Later……

"That was a very good meal." Said Jaide.

"Mm, it was it was." Agreed Angela.

Eragon and Jaide decided to have a quiet meal with just Jaide, Eragon, and Angela and Solembum, and Saphira, of course. They ate in Eragon's tree house, so that she could join them too. They all thought it would be good to keep things quiet with Jaide for a few days, so she could fully re-cooperate. Jaide had loved Angela and Solembum from the moment she met them.

Angela was so nice and so very pleasant to talk to, and she was funny. Jaide liked her, she reminded her of someone she used to know from back home, in Utah. And with Solembum, Jaide had always loved cats. Any kind of animal, really. He was a very different cat from what she was used to, of course, even better. He was saucy, and rude at times. But she loved him. You just had to love him.

_What is there NOT to love about that cute cat!_ She thought to her self.

He had snuggled up beside her ever since he got to Ellesmera with Angela, only leaving to eat and relieve himself. She had gotten very used to his presence, so she really enjoyed being around him. He had very soft and beautiful green and black fur. He was also much larger than any house cat, and had very large ears. She liked to tousle them, and bend them in funny ways. He would allow it for only a short period of time. Then he asked her to quit, or walked away. So Jaide stopped doing it.

"Well, I suppose Solembum and I should be going, we have a few friends to catch up with, some potions to concoct…We will be leaving you now."

Before anyone could argue Angela had picked up Solembum and walked out the door.

_I need to go out and get some fresh air and stretch my wings a bit. I will be back shortly._ Said Saphira.

Then she was gone as well. Jaide and Eragon were alone together in his tree house. They really didn't know what to say and they were so happy to be together again that they really didn't need to say anything at all.

After a while, it got awkward, with all the silence. Jaide just started glancing around the room, avoiding Eragon's eyes. Eragom fidgeted with the napkin in his lap, never really looking up.

"Well," said Jaide, breaking the awkward silence, "I suppose we should clean up these dishes…"

"Yes!" Said Eragon, jumping up. He was glad for something to do instead of just wallowing in silence.

"Oh, Shadeslayer, you and Adurna Lights don't need to do that! You to go out for awhile, I will clean up!" Said a rather old looking elf woman.

"Adurna Lights?" Asked Jaide questioningly.

"Yes, some of us call you that since that little performance in the air earlier. It looked like colorful watery lights, floating around you."

"Oh…"

"Um, you really don't need to clean our mess," Said Eragon

"Oh but I like to clean! It is one of my hobbies. I know it sounds strange, but I like to do it! It is very different but I clean for some of the Elf families, including for Islanzadi. Besides it is only dishes. Now you two go on! Begone! Have a good time!" She shooed them out the door.

"Well, now what do we do?" Asked Jaide once they were outside.

"Don't know. I suppose we could take a walk around the gardens," offered Eragon.

"Okay let's go." Said Jaide.

* * *

Ok I know its really short I am so sorry! I know I am so bad to my reviewers yall are probly about ready to stangle me...'  
I should be able to put out another chapter later this evening or sometime tomorrow/this weekend. I dont know but please reveiw and tell me if you like it or not or even if you are still reading! 


	9. The Tables Turn

Ok here is the next chapter! So SOO sorry it took so long people! I had bad bad bad writers block (again!). But here it is and I like it pretty well. Its a bit short, and that is a bad habit I have gotten into, but MUAHAHAH we are going places now! Ok well on with the Chapter! Enjoy!

Dissclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Eldest or anything that Christopher Paolini has done. I'm not **that** good of a writer!

* * *

The Next Generation

Chapter 9:

The Tables Turn

* * *

As Jaide and Eragon walked down the winding path to the gardens, an awkward silence fell upon them. Jaide didn't know what to say, and apparently neither did Eragon. As they entered the Gardens, they came upon Islanzadi. They exchanged a few words but didn't speak for long. Eragon took Jaide through all the chambers that he knew, and showed her all the things that Arya had showed him when he was first exploring Ellesmera. They met a few Elves along the way, but didn't linger. 

As Eragon was showing Jaide his favorite flower, her face suddenly lost its smile and went blank.

"Jaide, whats wrong?"

She tried whispering something to him, and her voice was so low that he could barely hear when she said,

"E-Emerald….Fire…"

"Is he contacting you? What is happening? Jaide?" Eragon could only wait until they broke the contact, and he had no idea what was going on inside her mind.

_Emerald? What's going on? Are you alright?_

_I will be alright, for now. Murtagh and Thorn are not fine, though. Galbatorix is marching them to the Elves to try and capture you and Eragon. He has no idea what power you have, and he may have under-estimated you yet, but Murtagh and Thorn are much more powerful than before. Jaide, he put them under many powerful oaths and spells. He also gave them more than half of his and Shruiken's power. _

Jaide gasped, _But that…that is more than our power as Riders and my powers combined, even just half. I am definnatly going to need Eragon and Arya. Possibly even more of the Elves magicians. Maybe even all of them. At least a third. That is such enormous power, all of it dark… I don't know how we are going to do this. _

_I'm sorry, Jaide, I only have a few more moments, but I must tell you to be prepared for Murtagh and Thorn, they are coming in a single fortnight. _

_A FORTNIGHT? That's all the time we have? _

_I am sorry, Jaide, I must go. I love you._

_I love you, my dragon. Good bye. _

When the connection finally broke Jaide found herself kneeling on the ground, facing a concerned Eragon.

"What was it? What is wrong?" Asked Eragon, worried.

"It was Emerald Fire, we need to contact Saphira,"

"Already have. What else?"

"And we need to find the queen and also Arya. Angela might be helpful too."

"Why what's going on?"

"Wait and I will tell you with everyone else"

"Alright, come on let's go find the queen again…"

* * *

_In the presence of the Queen and Princess, And Angela the Herbalist and Solembum the Were-Cat:_

"And we only have one fortnight?" Asked Islanzadi

"Yes, that is what he said. Murtagh and Thorn are coming in one fortnight."

"We must begin preparations at once!" Stated Angela

"There is something else too." Jaide was at loath to tell them how much power Murtagh and Thorn had gained and how much more they were bound to Galbatorix by the Ancient Language.

"What is it?" Asked Eragon

"They have been bound to Galbatorix with such dark power, it will take great strengths to break the spells. Also, they have more than half of His and Shruiken's power combined. That means I will need as many magicians as I can get, and of course will need Eragon and Saphira's help."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"More than half of their power? They are so ancient and wise that their power is even more so than even Vrael's was… Jaide are you sure you can do this without your dragon?"

"I don't have a choice! They will be here in just a fortnight. Just one. I don't think that I can get prepared for them AND break Emerald Fire out of the castle in such little time. I would need time to prepare for the trip, plan how to break in and get Emerald out, then there's the travel time to get there, break him out, and get back. Besides while I'm there I would most surely have to face either the King himself, or Murtagh and Thorn. Then I would have to plan for them arriving here and dealing with that, if they don't follow me back! I-"

"We get the point! You have to do this with out Emerald. We have plenty of resources. Everything will be alright. We can do this." Arya reassured everyone.

"We do have resources, and we have skills among my people. Some of the most skilled Elves in all of Du Weldenvarden. Including some of the most skilled people in Alagaesia here in this room. The question is, Jaide, can you break the bonds between Murtagh, Thorn and Galbatorix? Because if you can not, we will also have to be ready to kill them. I know it sounds impossible for us to kill them, but if we can't change the oaths that they have taken, that is what will have to happen. Either that or kill Galbatorix. And I don't see how we can do that while he is in Uru'Baen and they are here. So, Jaide, can you do it? And if not, Eragon, are you ready to kill your own brother?"

The queen's questions to Jaide and Eragon stayed with them the entire night. It was something that they had to think about. It was something that, if they couldn't do, someone else would have to. But they were the only ones that could do it. However, Jaide was completely confident that she could over come the oaths, and break Murtagh and Thorn free. Still, her words echoed in Jaide's mind.

_Can you break the bonds between Murtagh, Thorn and Galbatorix?_ _If not, Eragon, are you ready to kill your own brother?_

The same words echoed in Eragon's mind. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to talk to Jaide. He was certain she wouldn't be asleep either. More pressured weighed her shoulders than his own.

_Jaide, are you awake?_

_Yes. I can't sleep after what Islanzadi said._

_Me either. What are you thinking about the situation?_

_I am quite certain that I can break the bonds, but I don't know how long it is going to take, and I don't know how long you and the others will be able to hold them down so that I _can _break them. What do you think?_

_I believe in you, and I believe that we can do this. I know that we can save Murtagh and Thorn. You your self are proof that you can manipulate the ancient language. If you can do the same thing for Murtagh and Thorn, we will have an even better chance at defeating Galbatorix, once and for all. _

_Thank you. I know we would have a hard time with just you and I to kill Galbatorix, even with our dragons, but with Murtagh and Thorn, if we can save them, we know that we CAN kill him, especially since Murtagh has more than half of his and Shruiken's power. _

_And we make up for that other half. More. We CAN do this, Jaide. _

They continued to converse in each other's minds until the wee hours of the morning, when they both finally fell asleep.

* * *

Queen Islanzadi and Arya had a public meeting for all of the elves in Ellesmera, and they sent the news to the other Elven Cities, and to the Varden, and the Dwarves, along with their plan of action. 

"We must be organized and have a good plan. We must stick to that plan, no matter what. If we don't stick to the plan and end up making a mistake, it could mean all of our lives." The Queen Addressed the Elves, then she let Jaide tell them everything that Emerald had told her.

"…And we only have one fortnight before they come. Acctually one day less, since he told me last night."

Everyone gasped and there was much murmuring and whispering among them, then Eragon came next to Jaide and spoke,

"Jaide, Saphira and I are very confident that we can overcome this, but we are going to need help. If he has more than half of Galbatorix and Shruiken's power, then he is very strong. Even stronger than Saphira and I. But with help, we CAN do this. Jaide can break the oaths and dark bonds between Murtagh, Thorn and Galbatorix. So then we will have an even greater chance at defeating Galbatorix. He will soon finally be gone, forever!"

* * *

Ok! There you have it! Now we are going back into something more interesting! Please review and tell me what you thought, and what you predict might happen! And it might seem like this is close to the end, but it isn't! because after this, I will have a sequel! Yes yes uh huh uh huh and we still have several chapters to go! so HA HA! I OVER CAME WRITERS BLOCK! ok Im going to let you reveiw now because reveiws make me happy! 


	10. Battle of Riders

Ok here is the next chapter! I want to thank all of my great reviewers who stuck with me and who enjoy my story. It is my first fan fic so it isn't as good as I might like but I am getting better! Special thanks to my regular reviewers, (SilverSilver, BannanasRokk, MaddyMidnight) who have kept on reviewing from the start! Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Dissclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest, Christopher Paolini does. Any charicters/plots that are in the books I do not own, I only own and OC's and plots that do not appear in the books.

* * *

The Next Generation

Chapter 10;

The Battle of Riders

* * *

"Eragon, I don't know if I can do this," said Jaide worriedly 

"Why? You know what you must do and how you must do it. We have been meditating on this plan for almost a week. I know that you can do this. WE can do this." Said Eragon wondering why she was suddenly so worried.

"I know I know, but I'm just worried about how much energy this will take. I don't want anyone to be expelled of all their energy and die. Then I would hold myself responsible. And what if I can't counteract the spells and the oaths? I don't want Murtagh and Thorn to die…They are like family to me."

"I know that you are concerned about that. I am too, but we must not give up. Murtagh was my best friend and is my brother. I haven't gotten to know Thorn, but I don't want either of them to have to die because of some oaths that Galbatorix put them under. But Jaide, we won't give up. We can and will save them. I hope. Have faith in yourself, the way I have faith in you, and you will not fail."

Jaide smiled. "I know I need to have more faith in me."

"Don't worry; we can make it through this. Murtagh isn't bad…he is just can't take control just yet, but with your help, he can make it with Thorn."

Eragon pulled Jaide towards him and gave her a tight hug. _I know you can do this... _

"Did Emerald Fire say where they would be attacking exactly?" Asked Arya After they had made the final preparations to the armor and attack plan.

"No, he had to be quick when he talked with me. I have no idea where they will show up at. That's why we have sentinels everywhere, so wherever they come from, we will be prepared."

"Good. I suppose now we just wait for them to show."

"I suppose."

As they waited, Jaide couldn't help but to fidget with almost everything she could get her hands on. She loosened and tightened her armor, trying to get it just perfect; she polished her shield, sharpened her sword (as if it would ever dull), Fidgeted with Eragon's armor and his weapons, everything. She pulled her hair back and took it out; then redid it again and again…She was so nervous and so restless that after about an hour, Eragon finally got fed up.

"Will you stop already?" He yelled at Jaide after she kept on tightening his shoulder strap and then loosening it, tight loose, tight loose for the past 10 minutes.

"Sorry. I need something to chew on. I wish I had some bubble gum. Have they invented bubble gum yet?"

"What the heck is bubble gum?"

"Uhhh… never mind."

Since she had nothing else to do now, Jaide started to bite her fingernails.

"That's a really bad habit you know." Said Eragon after looking at her disgustedly

"I know, shut up. You sound like my mother."

"_Sorry_. I'm just so tired of you fidgeting with everything and anything you touch!"

"_Sorry_" said Jaide mocking his tone

Eragon was about to retort and start an argument but they heard a heart-stopping _roar_ coming from behind them, from the southwest, the direction of Uru'Baen.

"Jeez! You'd think he would try and _not_ come from the Oh-so-**obvious** direction and try to catch us off guard!"

"But this is a good sign; it means he is giving a half-hearted try, as much as he can anyway, to defeat us. He doesn't want to fight." Said Arya, sprinting up to them, preparing for battle

"Oh, yes I suppose that is good!" Said Jaide in a mocking tone (gosh she's being sarcastic today isn't she?)

A huge bright red dragon made itself visible through the trees, and Saphira vaulted up into the sky to deal with Thorn. Murtagh, who was on Thorn's back, jumped off and landed 20 feet in front of Jaide, Eragon and Arya. Walking up to them slowly, he cried,

"Jaide, Eragon, Arya! It is nice to see you again, even though it must be under these circumstances. I am under oath by Galbatorix to do _exact_ attacks against you."

"Wow he really put you in over your head in oaths this time, didn't he?" Asked Jaide, still tense and ready

"Yes I'm afraid he has. But I _can_ say whatever I want, except for the secretive things he has put me under oath to not tell. By the way I am going to be attacking Eragon first so please get ready."

Eragon tensed and prepared for his blade. Jaide prepared her mind to jump into Murtagh's and stab at the barriers that were most surely set up. Metal against metal made a clear ring throughout the forest. Eragon against Murtagh, brother against brother. Jaide kept in mind where they were sparring at, but she doubted that they would come near her with out a warning. Both swordsmen were very cautious.

She stabbed at Murtagh's mind and began pushing at the mental barriers. They were surprisingly strong. She pushed with all her strength at the miniscule weaknesses that popped up. Murtagh kept his balance with Eragon and at the same time pushed Jaide back and fought with his mind as well.

Jaide finally found his weakness after Arya had joined the fighting, and together they pushed through to his mind. Arya kept the barriers away while Jaide started to go through his thoughts and started with the last oath he had made.

As Saphira and Thorn battled in the sky, Saphira was successful in digging into one of Thorns haunches with her claws. This made Murtagh slip and fall, while clutching his leg. This accidentally knocked Eragon off balance while he was about to stab at him hard, and he fell, sword in hand, onto Murtagh.

There was a loud roar of agony and pain coming from Thorn and Saphira, for Eragon had run Murtagh through the chest with his sword, and in an attempt to block the sword, Murtagh had raised his sword towards Eragon, and had run him through the stomach.

"**_NO!_**" Jaide screamed and jolted from her bed.

* * *

She had jumped up crying. 

_It was just a dream…_ She thought. (A/N: Gotcha didn't I? And you really thought I would kill Murtagh! Pfft, he is my fave character. Ok on with the REAL story..)

It was the night before Murtagh and Thorn were to come to Ellesmera. Jaide had been sure and ready and the whole time, so it was odd to her to dream that she was nervous.

_Better try and get as much sleep as I can…There is only a couple of hours left until morning, so I need to be prepared. Besides we have elves everywhere keeping watch._ She reassured herself.

But no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep. The image of Eragon and Murtagh running each other through with swords haunted her mind. So she got up to make some tea. But when she went to her small kitchen area, she was surprised to see Eragon slipping in through the door.

"Eragon?"

Eragon jumped and spun around to her.

"Jaide! I, uh…I didn't know you were awake. I just, well I …"

"Would you like some blackberry tea?" Offered Jaide

"I would love some. Thank you."

As Jaide took out the cups and poured water into them, she asked Eragon,

"So, why were you sneaking into my house?"

"I was going to come and wake you because I had the strangest dream…"

"You had a dream too!"

"You had one as well? What was it about?"

"You and Murtagh…Died…"

"Because I slipped and fell on him with my sword and he tried to block me, and ended up running me through?"

"Yes that was it! Why did we have the same dream? What do you think it means?"

"I asked Saphira and she thinks that it is a warning. Whatever happens we can't allow that to be the ending."

"I agree."

The tea was ready so they sat at Jaide's table and discussed their plans, and also the dream, and how they should go about preventing the dream from becoming reality. They spoke of these things for about an hour, and then Eragon said,

"I suppose we should start preparing, they could be here at any time. Let's go wake everyone up."

"Alright. Let me go get dressed, you warn Arya of our concerns."

"Okay."

* * *

Later that morning: 

"When do you suppose they will show up?" Jaide asked Eragon

"It's hard to tell, they could already be in the vicinity, or they could be hundreds of miles away still. We can't be sure. Saphira and I will go and search the skies every hour or so until they come. We will start right now."

"I'll come up with you."

Eragon leaped onto Saphira and she launched into the sky, facing north. Jaide flew up right by her only facing south-west. She could just barely see a red figure out in the distance steadily growing larger. Apprehensiveness filled her as she thought back to the direction they came from in her dream. _South-west…_

"Eragon! Saphira! Look!" She called out to them.

Saphira turned, and she said,

_That is Murtagh and Thorn, I am sure of it. I am going to get out of the sky so they don't see me just yet. Jaide, turn you invisible and stay out here and keep us posted with where they are. It will help us be prepared._

Saphira landed immediately and Eragon hoped they hadn't seen her. It would give them the moment of surprise if she jumped up and caught them off guard before they even got there. Eragon gazed upwards towards Jaide and was alarmed when he couldn't see her, then he remembered that she turned herself invisible.

_Oh, that's right…heh heh…_ He told himself to calm down, or he would never be able to face Murtagh. He sat against Saphira and meditated while he waited.

* * *

Jaide suddenly woke him with her mind saying, 

_Eragon, they are very close, get ready! _

Eragon notified Saphira and she leapt into the sky to deal with Thorn. Jaide needed Murtagh on the ground to fight the oaths. As the blood red dragon neared, and became visible, it landed in the sparring grounds, which had no trees to block the dragons from taking off and landing. Murtagh leaped off of Thorn and got ready to fight Eragon and Jaide.

_Where is Jaide?_ He wondered after Thorn took off. He glanced around once more and then asked out loud to Eragon,

"Where is Jaide?"

"I honestly do not know. What, are you afraid to fight me and want to fight her instead?"

"No. I want to know where she is because I have missed her for these past 6 months and would like to greet her."

Jaide's voice came from behind him and she said,

"Well go ahead then."

He spun around and she knocked him unconscious with a heavy blow of magic.

"Nice shot!" Complimented Eragon

"Thanks. He won't be out for long though, so let's tie him down."

They had all the Elves magicians and spell weavers there to pin him down with magic. Then Angela forced a potion down his throat that would make it hard for him to think or to fight against Jaide's mind. All the magic worked upon Thorn as well, and he landed, and said,

_I am only under oath to help Murtagh capture you. So if he is not doing anything, how can I help him? Do not worry, I won't move from this spot._

After Murtagh had been successfully drugged and tied down with magic, Jaide sat next to him and forced herself into his mind. Eragon sat across from her, ready to jump to her aide if she should need it. Arya and Islanzadi stood close by, watching every move made.

Jaide delved into Murtagh's mind, and was thankful that this was not her dream. She pushed at his barriers and surprisingly got in rather easily. She sifted through his memories and found the last oath he had made to Galbatorix. She attacked it with magic, and started manipulating the words in the ancient language. She worked with them like clay and soon molded them into something entirely different.

She worked like this on all the oaths he had made to Galbatorix, going through each one. There were about 10 oaths in all. All of them with specific detail that would be rather hard to maneuver out of. She worked and worked for 5 hours, and still had 5 more oaths to go.

She brought herself out of his mind and said,

"I need rest. If I do one more oath right now I will surely collapse. His mind could use a good rest from all that work on it as well. He will need to work through a few issues when all this is done, that is for certain. Let us keep them in the holding cell we prepared, until I am recharged. Keep him drugged, though, so he doesn't escape or attack us."

She eyed Thorn, thought for a moment and then said,

"Drug Thorn as well, I know he won't _mean_ to do anything, but still, we can not trust him too much. I still have to break the oaths on his mind, and I might need Murtagh's help with that. Possibly even Saphira's."

And with that the others took Murtagh and Thorn into a very strong, magic-fortified cell deep underground, for them to rest. They drugged them both and secured the door. Jaide went to her tree house and slept for 2 hours, good, long and deeply, with Eragon watching over the whole time.

* * *

When Jaide woke up, She looked at her watch on the dresser, (she had set it accordingly to how the sun moved in the sky there, so it was the correct time for where she was at.) and she saw that she had been sleeping for several hours and immediately vaulted out of bed and rushed down and out of her tree house and ran into Eragon, knocking them both down. 

"OOFF"

"Oops, sorry, Eragon, I just woke up and realized I had been sleeping for nearly 5 hours."

"Its okay," Said Eragon, helping her up, "I was just coming to wake you."

"Oh. Where am I needed?"

"We need you to come and break the oaths between Murtagh and Galbatorix. We have had to drug him again and it is best if you work on him again. That way we can get his help with Thorn's mind, and do as quickly as possible. Galbatorix will be expecting Murtagh and Thorn in exactly 5 days. That gives us just enough time to go ambush Galbatorix and it gives us the element of surprise." Eragon explained while they walked towards the cell where Murtagh and Thorn were being held

"I see."

They kept walking swiftly to the cell in silence. As they went along Jaide thought about how fast things were moving. Just a week ago she found out that they had to prepare for this day, and now they find out that they are going to ambush Galbatorix. _And I still have much to accomplish…_ She thought.

"Jaide…Jaide!" Eragon pulled her out of her mind and her thoughts

"What?" She asked looking up from the ground

"We're here."

"Oh. Well let's go in then."

Eragon uttered a sentence in the Ancient Language, and then the massive cellar-like doors swung out and revealed a dark and very wide staircase. (It had to be wide for the dragons for fit.) Jaide walked down the dark steps, taking a breath and then letting it out at each step. They eventually got down into the cell, where Murtagh was held in place by shackles on his wrist that were connected to the walls.

The chains that bound him to the floor were bound by magic so that, Murtagh nor Thorn, could break them. Jaide, Eragon, and even Saphira had put the spell in place. Those chains were unbreakable. Not far away from Murtagh, Thorn lay on the ground, with the same metal chains and shackles put on him. He had them around his thick neck, his two front wrists, his ankles, and even his tail. They were protections for Jaide and all the others who would be working on his mind to break the oaths and bonds. Jaide was almost certain that he would resist fiercely.

Murtagh wouldn't be so hard to handle.

Jaide walked over to him, and keeled next to him. She made sure he was really unconscious, and then she sat crossed-legged next to him and closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Eragon came and sat next to her and prepared to help her in any way possible.

_Is there anything I can help you with?_ He asked.

_Sure. You can make this easier by keeping his barriers lowered for me so I'm not juggling between pushing them apart and manipulating the Ancient Language. _

_Alright, I will do that._

So Eragon delved into Murtagh's mind, and he and Jaide both started pushing at all the weak spots, here and there. They finally got in, and while Eragon stayed by the outer part of his mind where the barriers would be, Jaide dived deeper to the core of his mind, where the secret oaths he had made were.

She found the most recent one and started to work with it. As she was pushing it around and molding it, like clay, Eragon felt her every move in Murtagh's mind. He started to understand how she worked at the ancient language to manipulate it. When she was finally done with the most recent one, he asked her,

_Why don't you just start with the first oath, the oath that says that he and Thorn will forever serve Galbatorix? Wouldn't that be faster, because it would cancel out all the rest of them?_

_No, it wouldn't be faster. I have to go through each and every oath, like levels in his mind, so that it won't trigger anything by evaporating everything at once. I could damage his mind by doing that._

So Jaide went on to work on Murtagh's mind, and while she did that, Eragon sifted through his memories (it had to be done sooner or later, Eragon thought it best if he did it while Murtagh was asleep.) to see if he was truly a good person, and was just being controlled by Galbatorix. He went on sifting and searching and eventually got to when Murtagh was just a small boy.

He saw the memory of when Morzan threw the sword at him, and how much pain it had caused the three-year-old Murtagh. He barely survived it. It made Eragon even more thankful that Selena had hidden him from Morzan and Galbatorix. Otherwise he might have never become Saphira's rider and experience the things he had. He might have ended up on Galbatorix's side, the wrong side to be on. The thought made him shudder.

* * *

In three more hours, when it was very late at night, Jaide finally finished breaking the last oath between Murtagh and Galbatorix. 

"He won't have to serve him anymore. He can make his own choices now; he is free." Said Jaide when she came back out of Murtagh's mind

"Let us hope that he makes the right ones." Commented Islanzadi

She had walked in just before Jaide had finished.

"I am certain that he will. He really does want to be on the right side. He hates Galbatorix for the things he has done to him. He wants to make things right, from now on. I know, I went through his mind." Replied Eragon

"Good. I am glad to know that." She now addressed Jaide: "And you are done with him? Completely sure that he is free of any oaths he has ever taken, that bad ones, that is?"

"I am. He now will never serve Galbatorix ever again. Now we just have to wait until he wakes and is fully rested for me to begin on Thorn."

* * *

Murtagh awoke on a cot in a dimly lit room, where the walls seemed to be completely dirt. He sat up, and noticed that Thorn was chained up on the other side of the large room. Next he noticed Jaide and Eragon sitting down near the entrance, their backs against the wall. They were leaning against eachother, Eragon's head resting on Jaide's shoulder, and Jaide's head resting on top of his. Murtagh chuckled and thought, 

_They would make a nice couple. Eragon deserves a girl like her._

Then he grinned eviliy and silently got up, and walked over to them, then standing about 5 feet away, he kneeled so that he was level with them.

"Awww, how sweet." He said in the loudest voice possible without yelling it.

Jaide and Eragon woke at the same time and looked at Murtagh and then at each other and jumped up, blushing profusely. Murtagh laughed out loud, and said,

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist teasing you and my little brother."

Eragon was extremely red and was about to pounce on Murtagh but to avoid a fight, Jaide quickly asked,

"Murtagh, how are you feeling?" She was trying very hard to clear away the bright red that was surely covering her face.

"I feel wonderful, now. Thank you so much for freeing me of that horrible bond between Galbatorix and I. We can now fight together against him and surely win! I believe that Emerald told you about our new strengths?"

"He did. But he didn't have much time to explain them. Perhaps you could fill in the blanks for me, after we have helped Thorn."

"I would be glad to. Speaking of Thorn, when are we to help him free?"

"Very soon, we can even start now unless you would like some rest, or perhaps food?"

"No. Let us do it now, I can take care of my needs after my dragon is freed."

"Well let's do it then. Eragon summon Arya and Islanzadi, please. They will want to be here for this."

"Alright, I will."

Then his face went blank for a moment, then he said,

"They are on their way."

* * *

_How do plan on holding him down and breaking in? A dragon's mind is not like a humans; it will be much more difficult to break the oaths. _Asked Saphira 

"That is why I need Murtagh. He can help keep Thorn's guard down so that I can work with the oaths. I might even need your help, Saphira."

"You should begin now. We haven't got much time before you must go and attack Galbatorix." Stated Islanzadi

"I know. We shall begin."

And with that Jaide walked over to Thorn, and took a drug out of a pocket in her belt. She injected it into him and waited about five minutes. Then she summoned Murtagh to come and stand by her.

"Even with the extra dose of that drug, he will most likely resist quite fiercely."

Murtagh nodded and Eragon walked over by them and watched and waited.

Jaide closed her eyes and followed Murtagh into Thorn's mind. It would be easier for him to get access to Thorn's mind since he was connected to him. They dove in, and Murtagh slipped through the barriers, and started to converse with Thorn.

_We need you to resist the urge to fight us, and not resist Jaide. Please fight me if you need to fight, instead of Jaide. That way she can work with the oaths you have taken and mold them so you can be free. _

Then he spoke to Jaide,

_Go ahead. But work quickly, I do not know how long we can withstand his fierce mind. _

_Alright, I am starting now. _

Jaide pushed her way through to the core of his mind and began on the last oath he had taken, trying to avoid any memories and trying to make it less painful on him. But as she was working with the oath, he stabbed at her mind, ripping her away from the core of his mind, pulling her back out. She fell to her knees and Eragon jumped in, asking,

_Jaide, what's wrong?_

Instead of answering him, she called out to Saphira,

_Saphira I need you to fight with him with your mind, he is much too strong for me to resist! _

_I am coming._

Sahpira jumped into Thorn's mind, and pulled Jaide away from him. Then she started battling him, distracting him from Jaide so that she could do her work.

Jaide dove once again into his mind and said to Murtagh,

_I need you to keep his defenses away from me. If you need help call for Eragon to assist you. _

_Alright, I will keep him off. _

So Jaide continued her work, pushing and pulling, kneading with her mind. She knew it must be highly uncomfortable for Thorn to have her and Saphira both in his mind, fighting at him. But she had to get this done. Thorn had the same amount of Oaths to Galbatorix as Murtagh had, but they took longer to change, to break.

_8 long hours later…_

Jaide was working on the very last oath, finally, and she was almost done. It finally crumpled up and dissipated.

_Well that was the last one…It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would, some of them were quite easy to break. _She told Thorn, Murtagh and Saphira. Then she drew herself wearily out of his mind, and found herself back inside her body, with Eragon sitting next to her, giving support.

"Is it finally done?" Asked Islanzadi

"It is done. Thorn and Murtagh both are now free from Galbatorix."

Everyone cheered. Jaide smiled and then said,

"I am tired. I need to go to my tree house to rest before I collapse. Working on Thorn was very tiring, like swimming for 8 hours through thick mud."

"Saphira I will walk you back to your tree house." offered Eragon.

"I would like that." Said Jaide, smiling.

As Jaide and Eragon walked out of the room with Saphira trailing behind, Murtagh smiled, and said to Thorn,

_They would make a good couple, don't you think?_

_I suppose. I think that Eragon deserves someone like her. _

_So do I. _

And since Murtagh and Thorn were also very tired, they lay down for the night as well, after everyone had left.

* * *

Okay, 10th chapter down! Please review! Was it good, did it suck, crit? comments? what do you think should have or should happen? Please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon or Eldest or anything in those books. Christopher Paolini does.

Ok here is the next chapter! I promised I would try very hard to update soon so here it is! Sorry for taking so long! And here you go!

**

* * *

**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter Eleven,**

**Before the Storm**

* * *

****

The next morning after Jaide had freed Murtagh and Thorn of their oaths to Galbatorix, Eragon went to get Jaide out of bed because they dragon riders were going to have a meeting with Queen Islanzadi, Master Oromis and Glaedr, and Arya. They had to create a plan to be able to defeat Galbatorix successfully. It was a few hours into the morning, not too early, but not too late either. Eragon walked up to Jaide's door and knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time, and waited, but there was still no answer. So he tried opening the door and (of course) it was unlocked. He stepped into the room and called out,

"Jaide? Are you here?"

Still no answer. Thinking she was probably already out and would return soon he explored her home, being curious as to what he would find with out her there. When he stepped into the bedroom an oddly strong breeze came in through the open windows and ruffled the pages of a book lying on a small table by her bed. Eragon went to the book and closed the pages. When he did he saw that the front cover read "Diary". Looking around to make sure no one was there and that no one was coming, he opened the book to the first entry. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I was transported to this elf city called Ellesmera. It is very beautiful here, but I feel so very empty without Emerald Fire by my side. It's like a part of my heart and mind is cut off from me. But what I do take comfort in is that I have made friends here with the other Dragon Rider, Eragon and his dragon Saphira. Eragon is very sweet and he's pretty cute too. MAN does he have a nice body! WHOO… He is cute but not all that bright…for a dragon rider. Can't imagine what he was like back when he was a normal human. There is also this one elf called Vanir who is pretty hot too. Eragon and he have some sort of rivalry between them. There are so many new people to get used to. I miss my old friends and family though, it's been so rough thinking about how they must think I'm dead or ran away, and if I ever go back home, what will I say to them to explain what happened to me? I don't feel like thinking about it now. But it is almost sunrise now, I was up so late because Eragon needed someone to talk to and I was there. I have to get up in a few hours so I will write more tomorrow. _

_Until next time, _

_Jaide. _

Eragon was blushing when he was about to read the next entry, but when he flipped the page Jaide walked into the room behind him.

"Eragon?"

He jumped about a foot off the ground and spun around, greeting her.

"Oh, er, Hi, Jaide I was just looking for you."

"Oh, sorry I was just out for a walk, do-" she stopped short when she glanced down and saw her diary in his hands.

"Why do you have my diary in your hands?"

"Ah, well the wind was blowing and the pages were flapping around so I picked it up,"

"Did you read it?"

"NO! Ah, no. I just now picked it up when you walked into the room."

"Oh okay."

"Why do you have something to hide in it?" Teased Eragon.

"No, Eragon it's just personal okay? Just give it back like a mature person."

"What if I don't _feel_ like being mature?" He pushed on with a devilish smile on his face.

Jaide just smiled and then suddenly lunged at him, shouting,

"GIVE IT BACK YOU MORON!"

He jumped out of her reach and started opening the diary to the first entry again.

"Let's see, shall we? Does Jaide have something she doesn't want me to see?"

"No! Oooh your butt is so toast when I get you!"

They were running around her room, Eragon swiftly dodging Jaide and he started to read while jumping over her bed,

"I was transported to this elf city called Ellesmera!"

"Eragon!"

He kept eluding her and kept on reading, scanning down to the part that would be embarrassing,

"I have made friends here with the other Dragon Rider, Eragon and his dragon Saphira!"

"OH MY GOD STOP STOP STOP! " Screamed Jaide, franticly trying to get the book out of Eragon's reach.

She succeeded in tripping him but he kept going, shouting out loud what she had written,

"Eragon is very sweet and he's pretty cute too. MAN does he have a nice body!"

He stopped and looked up to see Jaide running at him, not realizing he had stopped. They crashed into each other and fell to the floor. Jaide ripped the book out of his hands, blushing profusely. As they got up they saw Murtagh and Arya standing in the doorway, trying very hard to not to laugh. Jaide was the color of an apple, and she turned to Eragon, wanting to say something but not knowing what that quite was.

"So, you think I'm cute?" He said, still teasingly.

"Yeah I DID when I first got here. Then I found out what a dim-wit you are and thought Vanir a much better find. Besides he's stronger than you. And smarter, more mature too. Not just some stupid 16 year old _boy_. And…and he is a full-blooded elf! Not just sorry mixture done by someone who felt bad for you." She snapped right back at him, full of anger in the moment and not quite realizing what she had said.

"I see. Well if that's how you feel…" His smile had gone from his face and his playful tone had vanished. She had hurt his pride in front of Arya and Murtagh. He turned from her and walked out the door, calmly brushing past his friends.

"Wait, Eragon, I-" She was going to apologize, say she didn't mean it, but it was too late. Her front door had slammed shut and he was out of the house.

"Jaide that was not necessary. Eragon may have embarrassed you, but not that much. We already knew that you had feelings for him, it was just funny to hear it from your diary. I think you owe him an apology." Said Arya.

"Yeah Jaide, you need to go apologize. He didn't deserve that from you." Followed up Murtagh.

Jaide didn't answer but rather brushed past them and dashed out of the house, looking up and down the lane trying to see him. It only took a moment for her to locate him, and when she did she darted up the path to where he was. She called out to him when he was in earshot,

"Eragon wait! Letta!" Stop!

He glanced back towards her but kept walking. She caught up with him soon enough, though. She grabbed his arm and swung around to face him.

"Letta, Eragon,"

"Why? Do you want to insult me some more?" He said sharply.

"Eragon, no. I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said."

"Did Arya send you to tell me that?"

"No, I sent myself to tell you that. I really didn't mean it I was just over-reacting in the moment because I was upset. Will you forgive me Eragon-elda?"

"Apology accepted. I am sorry as well, I know I embarrassed you."

"That's okay. But why were you in my tree house in the first place?"

"I was sent to come get you so that you and I, along with Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn, Arya, Oromis and Glaedr, could all meet with Queen Islanzadi so we could make a sure plan to be able to defeat Galbatorix."

"Oh. Well let's go then."

"Alright."

They continued walking for a little bit, and Eragon kept glancing sideways at Jaide and after about 5 minutes finally asked,

"Did you mean what you said in your diary, that I am a dear friend and that you really do think I am…cute?"

Jaide laughed and said with a bit of red showing on her face again, "Yes. Eragon you are very cute. And you and Saphira have been wonderful friends. Some of the best I have had."

Eragon felt warmth inside from her saying that and wanted to press farther, but they had arrived at the meeting place, and he knew they could no longer talk of it. They had important matters to discuss now, matters that would involve all of Alagaesia.

* * *

"We must come up with a plan to stop Galbatorix's mad rampage once and for all. And to do that, we must be exceedingly careful with how we approach him. We must come up with a plan to storm his castle and clear out his forces, being as stealthy as inhumanly possible." Stated the Queen with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, we must, but first I think we should figure out who all will be going on this mission and if we will be sending just a small amount of people or a small army of people." Added Arya.

"I can wipe out an army of people with one word and a flick of my mind, so we won't need an army of people. It only depends on how many people there on to know how long it will take me to sever the lives." Offered Jaide.

"And the smaller the crowd the stealthier we will be." Chimed in Eragon.

Oromis added his thoughts to the pot,

"I believe it would be wise for only the three riders and their dragons to go, accompanied by a maximum of two others. Perhaps Arya and another very skilled, strong Elf. Possibly only Arya. Eragon is right, the fewer that go along the less attention they will attract to themselves. They can fly to Uru'baen in one night, then rest that day, and then attack the castle at night."

"We also need to think about where we will be staying at during that day we rest. We don't want someone to come along and recognize us, then go off running to the king and alerting him. And I really don't want to kill an innocent person." Stated Murtagh, who had been silent until now.

"I agree," said Eragon, "We must be extremely careful about where we camp at. The king could have spies everywhere and could also be patrolling the area himself."

"Another thing to consider is that we do not know if he knows that Murtagh and Thorn are out of his control. Me severing the links could have alerted him. I haven't done it but once before but he was right in front of me and I don't know if he immediately knew when I was out of his control."

"So he could already pre-determine that we are sending you to destroy him?" Asked Islanzadi with a little more concern than what she had earlier.

"It is possible." Murtagh spoke up, "He could know, but I doubt that a significant change went on with him, it just enabled me to make my own free will. I don't believe that Thorn and I will be free from his grasp completely until he is dead."

The dragons, who had been silent until then, speaking among themselves and giving out ideas to share with the humans later, spoke up now.

Glaedr started, so everyone could hear him,

_We believe that it would be wise if a back-up team went along with you. If something happened to one of you, and the mission is aborted before our goal is reached, you would need someone-A Runner, most likely-to race back to Ellesmera and alert everyone here. _

_Which brings us to another possibility,_ Stated Saphira, _What if we had to flee because someone was injured, and had not enough power to hide our selves? He could follow us back to Ellesmera,-_

_-Which would be very bad for the elves._ Concluded Thorn.

"This is very true. Again the dragons point out things that we ourselves would not have thought of." Admitted Queen Islanzadi.

"So we need a backup location to run to if indeed that happens." Eragon Said.

_Exactly._ Thorn said.

"I was going to ask you to fly to the Varden before you went to Uru'baen, to update Nasuada and Orrin as soon as possible. I know it is out of the way and much farther than you would like, but I believe it is necessary so that they are not caught off-guard but Galbatorix." Islanzadi Stated.

So the group of wise people continued to debate and plot out their plan to stop Galbatorix once and for all, and came up with a fool-proof plan so that their plan succeeded, and the land would finally be free of the greatest evil of all time. Or, so they thought.

* * *

Okay 11th Chapter down please review! Hopefully I will be able to put another chapter up by this weekend, Sorry this one was so short! 


	12. Preparation

I AM SO SORRY for not updating sooner! A LOT has happenend in the past couple of months, and now I have to rest again because I am sick AGAIN. Much transitioning has gone on in my life lately so I haven't had the chance untill now to bring you the next chapter of this fan fiction. I also have not been inspired until now. And I am using Notepad on this computer, since it doesn't have Microsoft Word, so please forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes:( Ok well on with the chapter!

**The Next Generation **

**Chapter 12**

**Preparation**

After all plans were made and everyone was informed of the situation at hand, The riders were preparing to leave on their trip to the Varden, which were back in Tronjheim. They were to leave the next morning, and everyone was getting more nervous by the moment. Eragon was still thinking about what he had read in Jaide's diary earlier that morning, and (though he didn't know it) so was Jaide. They were each on their separate sides of Ellesmera, packing and preparing for the trip,  
but they each secretly longed to be next to the other. When Jaide had completed her packing, she left her small bag on the bed and decided to see Eragon. She could sense that what had transpired that morning was unfinished business and she needed to talk to him. As she approached his quarters he could sense her nearing him and he looked out a window to see her striding gracefully up the steps that led to his door. He drew in a deep breath and calmed his nerves, and when she knocked on the door he opened with anticipation.

"Jaide!" He said enthusiasticly, as though he didn't know who it was. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Eragon, I just came to talk to you about this morning."

"O-oh..." Eragon became nervous inside but was proud he didn't show it on the outside...much.

"Yeah," She said stepping inside and closed the door. They were alone because Saphira was out with Glaedr and Thorn getting prepared for battle ahead and getting new dragon secrets only Glaedr could tell them.

"First I wanted to ask you if you really HAD read any more of my diary than what you read aloud."

"No, only that page. Truthfully, I was going to, but then you walked in on me."

"Okay, good. It's not that there's anything in it that's bad for you to read, it would just be embarrassing."

Eragon nodded.

"And next I wanted to ask you..." She hesitated with a concerned look on her face, which made Eragon step forward a bit and ask,

"What?"

"...Are you...nervous about fighting Galbatorix?" She finally concluded, not wishing to say what she really had meant.

Eragon looked at her for a bit then replyed,  
"I am...anxious to be fighting against him and finally having a real chance at it. Knowing that we can win if we fight hard enough. But I am also afraid of what could happen, losing to him, and possibly missing out on life. So yes I am somewhat nervous. And you? how do you feel?"

"Pretty much the same. Only I am afraid, not to miss out on living, but to miss out on living, with..." She hesitated again, not really knowing whether she should say it or not. She finally made up her mind that she had to take this chance.

"Jaide, on living with what?"

"With you." She said briskly, turning away so that her hair hid her face.

Eragon's eyes widened hearing this, and he stepped forward, and pulled her face back towards him, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked softly, "Why are you afraid of that?"

"Because, if you died, I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself, and if I die I believe I would be sent back to my own world with out my powers, and I would be miserable without you. You have shown me wonderful things, including the best friendship I have ever been in. Also, I want to stay here and help you and the dragons rebuild their race. I don't want to lose the friendship I have with you...and others." She finally stopped speaking, allowing him to contemplate on everything she had just said. He stared at her for a painfully long moment, scrutinizing her face and trying to find out what she was thinking behind her beautiful green eyes. Finally came this:

"Jaide, you and I are in a...awkward relationship. I know we are good friends, and I also know my feelings for you. But I don't know what your feelings are. Do you find me a good friend, and ONLY a good friend, or is there something more there? I need to know because its honestly tearing me apart guessing on how you feel."

She drew in a shaky breath, and then said, "I...I..." She was screaming in her mind, 'Why can't you say this to him! DO IT! DO IT!' but she kept blurting out nothing to give him an answer so she finally thought, 'forget this!' and leaned in quickly to kiss him. She felt his lips on her own and she loved the feeling she got. She started to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. They broke the kiss for air and she wrapped her arms around his back as he held onto her. They stood their for just a moment, silently holding one another. When they finally let go of eachother and stepped back, they looked into each others eyes and knew that they had to win this battle, for eachother.

-----------------------------

Later...

The packing was complete. The 'game-plan' had been set. everything was ready to go for the next morning when the riders would leave early. Everyone was prepared and ready to go. It was just dark outside, right after the sun had set, and the riders were walking back to their quarters to retire early so they would be energized and ready to go very early the next morning. This is the scene that a man watched from a mirror somewhere far off. He chuckled as he watched them bid eachother goodnight, so un-suspecting. He gazed upon the mirror in a dark room, and watched with more and more interest as his old apprentice and Eragon stood now alone outside a large elven tree home.

"Goodnight, Jaide."

"Goodnight," They looked around to make sure no one was watching and leaned in towards eachother for a small kiss. After Jaide had pecked Eragon on the lips and hugged him goodnight, she walked into her treehouse and gently closed the door behind her. Eragon walked away merrily whistling.

"Aahh, so I see they have fallen for each other. I do believe I can use this to my advantage." In the background a low growl came from Emerald's throat, but the man ignored it and laughed eviliy. He only had to wait for them to show up out side his castle door. And then.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well that's all I got for now! Please review I hope that wasnt too...'soap opera'. Sorry this was so short! I will deffinatly be updating sooner!  
TTFN!


	13. New Travels, Old Friends

It's me, Argetlam-Meg, I just changed my Pen Name. I am SOOO sorry the last chapter SUCKED it was terrible. It was short, and very soap opera. but thats pretty much what my life is so...w/e. Anyways this is a good chapter I feel. I am satified with it. Sorry if it has spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have microsoft word here. next will be okay though. Anyways please enjoy this chapter! It's bolder and better I think. Please R&R

**

* * *

**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**New Travels, Old Friends**

On the morning that the brave riders departed, every inhabitant of Ellesmera was there to bid them good fortune and farewell. They had all gotten special gifts from certain individuals that would help them with their journey. The Chefs had prepared all of their food supplies so it would be easier for them when they camped and ate. Rhunon gave them each a special enchanted weapon that would help them to fight. Such as an enchanted mace for Alvar, the skilled elf who would accompany them in their journey. (A/N: I looked for names on a search engine and I found this name it actually means Elf Warrior. Cool huh?)

She also had a magical sphere for Arya, which was smooth and flawless, seemingly harmless, but when the wielder would speak a few magic words from the ancient language it floated and attacked on its own. And other elves gave them certain tokens, such as Good Fortune necklaces and useful things that were light and easy to carry or pack. It was a good hour or two before the sun was to rise, and everyone was in a large clearing, the dragons in the middle, ready to launch into the air, and onlookers made a circle around them to watch.

As the three riders, along with Arya and Alvar, put the saddles on their dragons and packed the belongings to them, everyone was silent watching. Then when all was ready to go, Queen Islanzadi strode to the middle of the clearing and bid each rider and warrior farewell. Then Master Oromis and Glaedr also came and gave their blessing and farewells.

"You must remember to be strong, no matter what happens, we must defeat Galbatorix. No matter the cost. But be careful and watch for each other. There is strength in numbers, so if you all are watching out for the other, you will become as one team, and will be successful in finally destroying Galbatorix and his minions. Farewell brave riders and warriors." Lectured Oromis.

"You have the elves' blessings with you." And with those final words of Islanzadi, everyone watched as the riders mounted their dragons, and Arya rode with Eragon, while Alvar rode with Murtagh, and Jaide flew on her own, with out her dragon by her side to fly with.

As Jaide looked from person to person, and taking in the last she would see if Ellesmera for a while, she launched herself in the air, followed closely by Saphira and then Thorn. The crowed cheered for them as the took off and started to fly in the direction of the great Beor Mountains. They all knew in their hearts that they would be successful. The only thing that they didn't know, was that only _some_ of them would return safely.

* * *

After about an hour of constant flying, the group of warriors could finally see the end of Du Weldenvarden. They continued on, not speaking out loud but rather talking to eachother with their minds. Alvar struck up conversation with Arya about attack tactics that he planned on using, and Murtagh and Eragon talked about their lineage and how they planned to set the family record straight starting with them and Roran and Katrina. Saphira and Thorn spoke of Dragon secrets and how they planned to carry out the plan of killing Galbatorix without harming Shruiken. But Jaide was the only one who refrained from speaking. She concentrated on every detail of the mission over and over until it was burned into her mind as if with a branding iron. 

They pressed on, pushing their speed to the limit, so as to try and reach the foot of the Beor Mountains by late night. They passed over the land at great speed, and by noon had reached the Hadarac Desert. They stopped for a brief period to stretch their legs, let the dragons rest, and relieve the forces of nature. After that 30 minute break, they lifted into the air again, and sped on towards the mountains.

After everyone had stopped having conversations, and everything was quiet except for the wind whistling past them and the hard **thump** of the dragons wings, Jaide decided to talk secretly with Eragon.

_Are you anxious to get back to the Varden?_

_I am anxious to see Nasuada and Orik, but I am at loathe to get there, because once we do, the time will fly by and then it will be the time to face Galbatorix. But it must be done. _

_I see. I am somewhat excited to see Tronjheim and the dwarves, and also to meet Nasuada. Do you believe that I should pledge loyalty to her, as you did? _

_I'm not sure, but we should deffinatly discuss it with her and Arya, but I do believe that it might be wise. Since you will be here to help us rebuild the dragon race, I don't see where it would hurt. _

_Hmm. Do you think that after all this is said and done, and after the repercussions of this battle calm a bit, that we could possibly travel to Carvahall, and then I could see where you grew up at and partially raised Saphira at? We could spend some time helping to rebuild it. _

Eragon glanced over to Jaide, watching her fly on her own accord, he felt so drawn to her. She was a creature of Magic alone, such as dragons or elves are, but she didn't need the connection with a dragon to be that. Her being attatched to Emerald Fire was just a plus. He noticed her hair flowing back in the wind, with the sun shining through it. Arya noted that he was staring at Jaide, and smiled inwardly. She could sense the pull inside of him that signaled his longing for her.

Jaide looked over to Eragon after he hadn't answered here, and was startled to see him just staring at her. Their eyes locked and they just looked into each others eyes for a moment, but then a large cloud passed between Jaide and Saphira, cutting of their contact. Jaide had actually passed through the cloud and when she finally passed out of it, she was soaking wet. (Clouds are made up of moisture, you know)

The sight of her all soaking wet made everyone laugh. Alvar almost fell off Thorn.

After an hour or so, Jaide finally dried off and they were approaching the Beor mountains. It was almost dusk, and they could already see the monstrous mountains looming before them like gigantic monsters waiting to devour them all. The heat of the Hadarac Desert was finally behind them, and now they were about to enter the cool and dark mountains. They took another break at the foot of the mountains, and (since she had been using her reserves of energy to fly for the past hour, slowly evaporating her life force) Jaide flopped onto the thick and cool grass they had landed on and planned to take a quick power nap before they continued.

Arya started to get out the food, since they also hadn't eaten since very VERY early that morning and all were hungry. The Dragons went to hunt in the nearby forest while the others ate their dinner of fresh vegetables and fruits, along with some bread, and each also had a small cup of Faelnirv, which gave them an extra shot of energy.

Arya and Alvar did the Dance of the Snake and Crane to stretch their limbs, while Eragon stayed with Jaide as she rested in the grass. They spoke of what might happen on their quest for vengeance and what the other would do if the worst should happen. Eragon rethought the Queens words of earlier that morning, "_We must defeat Galbatorix, no matter the cost"_….That meant even if it cost a life of one of the riders. He thought about what would happen to Saphira if he died. He shuddered at the thought and instead thought of them killing the evil king, once and for all, knowing that they could accomplish it.

When the Dragons had returned and had eaten their kill, an hour had passed. Dusk was upon them, but they were still determined to make it to Farthen Dur. None of them wanted to camp out in the forests of the Beor Mountains. There were creatures larger than the dragons as predators and they did not want to take the chance of being delayed even longer because someone was injured by one in their sleep.

So the group took off again, heading straight for the mountain that would grant them shelter for that night and the next. After about four hours of straight flying they were upon the Varden's front door, the great Farthen Dur Mountain. Arya did the honors of taking a rock and hitting the canyon walls and shouting the words "Ai Varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta!"

Eragon remembered the last time he and Murtagh went through this process, they were being trapped by a horde of Urgals and he almost drowned, until Orik saved them, that is. He and Murtagh seemed to be thinking of the same memory for they both shuddered at the sound of the sound of Arya knocking and the waterfall crashing down. They looked to eachother and smiled, knowing what each other was thinking.

_I'm glad we got out of that alive._ Said Eragon to Murtagh with his mind.

_So am I. Let's pray that we get out of this new predicament alive. _

_We will. I know we will._

They would have said more but the Cliffside opened and they were granted passage. As they walked inside a few dwarves and people welcomed them in, but there was an uproar when Murtagh and Thorn entered the cavern. Nasuada and Orik were on their way to greet the arrival of Eragon and Jaide, the new rider, but as they approached they heard shouting voices, then they heard Eragon raise his voice, and the other voices quieted down. They quickned their pace and wondered what the problem was. But then they rounded a corner and immediately comprehension hit them. Orik sucked un a tight breath while Nasuada gasped.

Orik shouted, "WHAT is that _traitor_ doing here!"

Nasuada and the Dwarf started running towards the riders, realizing that Thorn and Murtagh were not in chains or restrained. They ran towards Eragon and the others with concern striking their faces. Nasuada clutched her hidden dagger, and Orik pulled his axe out of his belt, ready to fight.

"Don't worry," Eragon shouted to them before any more was said or done, "we can explain."

"You'd better be able to." Stated Nasuada.

"So why don't you enlighten us, oh valiant one?" Said Orik.

"Well, for starters, it's all because of Jaide." Said Arya.

"Who?" Said Orik and Nasuada at the same time.

"Me," Said Jaide, stepping forward.

"I am the new dragon rider, who escaped from Galbatorix. I freed Thorn and Murtagh from his control, along with myself."

The onlookers, including Nasuada, looked incredulous.

"You are able to do that?" Asked Nasuada, astounded at the knowledge of the extent of her power.

"Yes. I can do many things with my power. I don't get my power just from being a dragon rider. When I was transported here, I got special powers. Before I became a dragon rider I honed these skills, tested everyday by Galbatorix I trained until he saw me a fit apprentice. Then he showed me the dragon eggs and the green one hatched for me."

"What color was the other dragon egg?" Asked Nasuada.

"White. White as snow."

Murtagh stepped in, and bowed low before Nasuada and Orik, and Thorn crouched low and lowered his neck and head in a bow.

"I am truly and honestly sorry for all of the trouble and heartache I have caused here, but you must understand that it was not my wish to do everything that I did. It was not my wish to murder Hrothgar. I really did loathe doing that deed. And I do apologize and beg of your forgiveness. We will avenge everyone that Thorn and I have murdered, and we will have justice for what Galbatorix made us do. I do hope you will accept this apology. _I have no more intention of harming the Varden or Dwarves, and I am truly regretful of what Thorn and I have done. Please forgive us._" He finished in the Ancient Language and Eragon translated, so they would trust what he said.

"I understand. I know what he has done in the past so it is no surprise that he would do worse in the present and future. That is why you all are going to kill him in a short period of time. You have mine forgiveness." Said Orik after a long silence, and scrutinizing Murtagh and Thorns appearance.

"As you have my forgiveness as well. It was against your will to do the things that you have done recently."

Murtagh and Thorn bowed deeper, saying "Thank you," in the ancient language, again translated by Eragon.

After a short silence, Orik again spoke up,  
"Ah! But what are we all standing around here still for. You are obviously tired and worn out from your journey. Come, we shall give you food and drink and lift your spirits. The dragons may fly up to the dragon hold, The Rose is gone, but they can still access it by flying. We shall have meat placed beneath the hold for the both of you."

_Thank you, Orik, as always good to see you again._ Said Saphira.

"Well met, brightscales. And well met to you, Thorn." Thorn complied and they turned to walk towards where they would find refreshments.

As they walked along the dark interior of the mountain, Eragon was telling Jaide about how Murtagh had killed the former Dwarve King, Hrothgar and everything that had transpired since he was first captured. Then everyone added all of their bits and pieces of the story, and it got to the point where everyone was almost attacking Murtagh and Thorn, when Nasuada interrupted the 'debate' they were having, by suddenly remembering that when Jaide got there she wanted to introducer her to someone special. She had gotten a letter from Islanzada and some news from other sources such as Angela and Orik about Jaide's story. But Murtagh and Thorn, that was all new. It had only happened a couple days ago, and a runner had not enough time to bring a letter from the elves before they riders themselves got there. So Eragon was to give Nasuada a letter from Islanzadi when the time was oppertune. But for the moment, Nasuada was going to tell Jaide of a person who was transported to Alagaesia, similar to her.

"Jaide, I almost forgot I want to introduce you to someone who was also mystically transported here. I believe that he is from your world."

Eragon perked his hearing up at the words "HE is from YOUR world"

"Really?" Jaide wondered if she knew him or even if he was from her area. It would be interesting if she did know him…Maybe a new way to make Eragon jealouse. She snickered inwardly but then thought, wait, this could be one of my friends. She suddenly got very anxious to meet this person.

"Yes, I will send for him. He will meet us at the kitchens where you will get your food and drink."

* * *

After Nasuada had sent for this person that was supposedly from Jaide's world, they got their food from the cook, and shortly after they had finished eating, the boy from Earth had arrived. Well, man is more the term for him. He hadn't been told about the mysterious person he was supposed to meet, but he least expected it to be this girl, whom he had mourned over for weeks after she had mysteriously gone missing. But when he walked into the kitchen areas, and announced himself, Jaide spun around to see this man from her world, who it turns out she did know. His breath caught at the site of her, he thought she had been murdered. 

She stood from the seat at the table where she was sitting, and spoke,

"Kale?"

"Oh my god! Jaide?"

He ran at her, with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She moved quickly towards him as well, happy so see a friend of hers that she thought she would never see again. He grasped her into his arms, and lifted her off the ground and squeezed her into his bear hug. He was so happy to see her after he thought that she was lost forever. They had been good friends but he secretly had more feelings for her than 'just friends'. That's why he mourned so much over her disappearance and seeming death. Everyone was distraught, but he was heartbroken. He never got the chance to even confess his feelings.

But now she was suddenly in his arms, right here in his arms. He could barely control his joy. Tears were streaming down his face but he didn't care; he was only glad to be reunited with his untold love. When they finally stopped hugging so tight and he let her back down to the floor, they were wiping tears out of their eyes. Everyone was staring at them, whispering to each other, and Eragon was in shock. He was getting jealous of this new guy that was already moving in on Jaide. He walked towards them and intertwined his arm with Jaide's and said,

"So are you going to introduce us to your 'good' friend here…love?"

Jaide lifted an eyebrow at him and gave him a warning glance before going back to Kale, and holding _his_ arm instead of Eragon's, and walking up to everyone in the room, she introduced Kale to the Dragon Riders and Warriors of Alagaesia.

"Everyone, this is Kale. He was my good friend before I was transported here. Kale this is," and she pointed to each one as she said their name, "Arya, she is the Elf representative, and this is Murtagh, Dragon Rider, and Alvar, Elf Warrior, and then Eragon, he is also a Dragon Rider. Like me."

Kale gave her an incredulous look. "YOURE the new girl dragon rider everyone has been talking about?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I am."

"Then you can kick butt can't you?"

Her smile widened. "Yep. I could totally kick your butt in a heartbeat."

"What all can you do?"

"Let me demonstrate…"

With that she let go of his arm and levitated above the ground. Then she brought him up with her, along with everyone in their chairs and the tables. Then she set everyone down.

"I can do more, but I don't want to make a mess in here. I will show you more tomorrow on the sparring grounds."

"Cool. I look forward to it."

"WELL its been quite a day we are all so very tired you know we should all be going to bed now in our chambers goodnight Kyle we will see you tomorrow!" Eragon Inturrupted and quickly led Jaide out of the kitchens by the arm.

_Eragon what ARE you doing!_ She exclaimed with her mind.

_You two were certainly getting 'cozy'. What was that about? _

_What? COZY? We haven't seen each other in almost 2 years! He thought I was dead! We have known each other for years! You are being way to jealous and selfish. Now let me go back and talk to my friend. Go on to bed, like you said, your soooo tired so go and sleep. And by the WAY his name is KALE not KYLE._

_But-_

_And don't wait up! _She exclaimed as she walked back towards the kitchens to talk more with her friend.

Eragon was upset that she had ditched him like that, and hurt that she didn't invite him to talk with Kale and her. He knew that they would probably walk and talk about old times and how they missed each other **so** much. He wondered if Jaide would mention him at all. Probably, he decided. She had spent so much time with him in Ellesmera that she had to say something about him.

He walked to the place where Nasuada had told them their things had been put, and where they were to sleep. He found his room and sat and read, trying to get his mind off of Jaide. And it worked, for a little while. Then he decided to just try and get some sleep. It was late and they had to get up and deal with political matters in the morning. He finally dozed off, but his dreams were haunted by Jaide's face….

* * *

"Sorry about that, Kale. Eragon was just being stupid." 

"It's cool." Kale stared at Jaide for a moment, then continued, "God, its just so good to see you again, Jaide. I can't believe you have been in Alagaesia this whole time."

"I know, really weird huh. I'm so happy to see you too. But now I have to explain to you my tasks for the next couple of days."

"Why is it so important?"

Jaide paused for a minute or two, then finally looked him in the eyes and said, "Because I might not come back."

Concern immediately clouded his eyes and they walked and talked for a few hours before Jaide finally retired to her room, after describing in detail what was to happen to Kale. She told him everything that had happened to her, and vice versa. She held nothing back from him, even the parts about her and Eragon maybe finding love. He acted strangely after she had spoken about him so she changed the subject. And they talked about everything that was probably going to go down and why the two of them were there. When he walked her to the quarters she was supposed to sleep in, she waited for him to walk away and turn the corner and out of site before she slipped her night wear on and slunk out of her room and into Eragon's.

She knew that he was asleep, but she could sense his restlessness even in the dormancy of his body. She slid under his covers where his back was facing her and wrapped her arms around him, waking him gently. He opened his eyes and, realizing who it was, smiled. His heart fluttered as she squeezed his body closer to her own. He rolled over so he was facing her and told her how glad he was that she was here with him now.

She smiled and then gently moved up to kiss him. When their lips met they deepened the kiss, and Eragon rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, with her back facing him. He whispered in her ear,  
"I love you."

"And I you." She replied to him, although she was still puzzled over Kale's actions. But she let it go, and just let Eragon hold her through the night. They were truly carefree and happy for just a few hours if fate would grant them no other time.

* * *

Ok so how was that? Good I hope. I hope you liked it, please review. Please tell me what you thought. thank you! 


	14. Plans And A Falling Out

WOW I haven't updated in aWHILE!! I am so mean to you guys who acctually like my story, I'm really sorry to those faithful reveiewers and those who were really sweet to me in their reveiws. I know I am so evil to you, but here's an acctual chapter! It has alot to do with Eragon and Jaide, So I hope you like it, and here I go again with the love triangles!! Thank Utada Hikaru's songs and my friend Anna, and also EvaliaPoison who all contributed to me getting enough inspiration to write. Thank You!!

**Dissclaimer: **I do not own Eragon or Eldest or any of the charicters, plots, places or things in them. I only own that which you read about here that do not appear in the books.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Plans And A Falling Out**

Jaide awoke the next morning with Eragon's arms wrapped around her still. She felt his steady breathing and it made her want to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. She knew she couldn't do that, so instead she stirred gently, knowing it would wake Eragon. It did. His breathing quickened, and he squeezed her tighter with his stretch. He gently leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Jaide." He whispered into her ear.

"Morning, Love."

Jaide stretched and sat up, swinging her legs over to the edge of the bed. She scooted off the bed and put her feet on the cold floor. She shivered. _I don't want to get up, but I must. Gosh it's cold this morning._ She put her socks and boots on, and slipped her arms into her vest. Meanwhile Eragon jumped out of bed and put on his boots and jacket. When they were done washing their faces and Jaide had combed her hair and pulled it back into a tight bun, they strode out the door.

They soon met up with Murtagh and Alavar, and soon thereafter Arya too. They all walked to the kitchens to get some breakfast, discussing parts of their plan over again, just to make sure everyone knew what their part was. (Of course they all knew what their parts were, but they had nothing better talk about, and they were getting anxious of what was to come.) Along the way to the kitchens, they met up with Orik, and was telling him of the plan when Kale came running up to them, (well, Jaide really) and put his arm around Jaide's shoulder.

"Hey! Did you sleep good?" He asked a little over anxiously.

Jaide stole a glance from Eragon, and replyed,

"Yeah, I did. And you?"

"A little restlessly, I was just so excited that you were here, I couldn't wait for morning to come so I could see you again!"

_Yeah I didn't want the night to end…_thought Jaide secretly.

She looked at Kale, who was looking expectantly at her, and she started and replyed,

"That's sweet, yeah I slept really good, sorry you didn't." And she looked back to Eragon, wishing to go back to sleep, too.

When they arrived at the kitchens, They had hot porridge with honey, and very good breakfast tea. When they were just about finished, a messenger came to their table, bowed, and said:

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you, as soon as you have finished breakfast. She must speak with you about your mission to Uru'baen. I am to escort you to her."

Arya spoke back to him,

"Very well. We are mostly done. We shall go to her immediately."

"Very good, lady Arya."

"Can I join you?" Asked Kale hopefully, looking at Jaide.

Eragon was the first to reject this idea, and retorted almost immediately, as if he sensed that was what Kale was going to ask.

"NO this is a private political matter. Only members of the mission party and the leaders of the Varden and Dwarves may be there."

"Oh," he said looking down, obviously embarrassed and disappointed. "Well, that's alright he said with a small, very pathetic smile. I have to take care of some things anyways."

"Too bad, Kale. We will catch up with you later, then, huh?" Said Alavar, who was sitting next to him and patted him on the back.

Everybody got up to leave and was exiting the kitchens in the direction of Lady Nasuada's office, and Jaide was in the back of the group, when Kale grabbed her arm and pulled her back and into a hug, squeezing her rather hard.

"Will I see you later, then?" He asked her.

His tone was so sad that Jaide gave in, telling herself that she wanted to see him anyways, later. But right now she just wanted to be with her group and discuss the battle tactics with Nasuada…(and with Eragon of course…).

"Yes, I promise. I will come find you when I am finished with my political and personal matters here."

"Okay, cool. Catch ya later then!" And he took off walking in the other direction with a smile.

_What was up with that hug…?_ Jaide thought, staring after Kale. And then Eragon was walking back towards her to drag her back up with the group, slightly miffed. (His grip on her arm was rather firm.)

"Ow, Okay I'm coming!"

"What was that?" Asked Eragon in a jealous mood.

"What was what?...Oh you mean the hug? That was just a good bye hug, Eragon. Don't be so childish. He is my friend."

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh stop it. Your just acting this way because your just jealous."

"What! Of him? No I'm not. I'm just…concerned…He was squeezing you rather hard."

_No, you're just jealous._ Interrupted Saphira, (so that everyone could hear her) who had been listening to the conversation from behind, along with Thorn. (We're just going to pretend that I didn't forget to introduce them into the picture earlier okizay? P)

"Be quiet, Saphira." Said Eragon sharply, irritated.

_Fine,_ Saphira sniffed, _Just trying to make a point._

Eragon and Jaide journeyed to Nasuada's Office in silence the rest of the way. But they were thinking in their minds, each about the same things but from different perspectives.

_He's just being jealous. I mean, Kale is just my friend, isn't he? Is he? _She asked herself.

_I mean, before…we were kind of tight but now, I mean I haven't seen him in so long…_

Meanwhile, in Eragon's head:

_Women always confuse things. She shouldn't be going around hugging guys like that! I mean, she is mine, and he is just some guy that she used to know…_

Soon they reached the Office, and they all went in, to yet again discuss every detail of their attack plan to Nasuada and the Varden's Consul, as well as the Dwarves' new Consul. Jaide walked in past the huge doors and sat down in a place between Eragon and Arya. As the gigantic doors closed with a **thud** that shook the tables and chairs, she had a sense of being trapped into this, and a sense of forboding.

OoOoOo

Four hours later, when the group had finally emerged from the office, Jaide was stiff and sore from sitting almost motionless for so long. Concentrating on what was being said and then saying her part as well had made her head hurt, and she just wanted to get this battle over with. She needed to clear her mind and not think about it for awhile. There was no need to worry about forgetting anything; they had discussed and talked and planned and talk talk talked about it so much in the past weeks, it was burned into her brain. She only need to think a few key words like 'Uru'Baen' or 'Galbatorix' or 'Plan' and it was all right there.

She remembered her promise to Kale, and then thought about how to avoid letting Eragon know. Its not that she was doing anything wrong, she told herself, it's just that he would get all mad and jealous and stuff and then she would have to deal with him. So she told Eragon that she was going to take a walk and be alone for awhile, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead, hugged her and said,

"Okay. I will come find you in a little bit. I want to walk around a bit with Saphira anyways."

As she walked away, she couldn't help but feeling that she was doing something wrong, getting away with something. But she forced herself to think that she was just going to see an old friend. That was all. But was it?

OoOoOoOo

Jaide sought out Kale's presence, and after about 20 minutes of searching, she found him on the sparring grounds. She walked up to him, smiling. When he saw her he stopped sparring with whoever it was and walked quickly towards her.

"Hey! What's up?"

"The sky." She said sarcastically.

They both laughed and Kale asked,

"Want to take a walk?"

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked off the sparring grounds and into a nice forest area. Kale started the conversation.

"So…how have you been? I mean, like in Alagaesia, have you been doing okay?"

"Yeah, actually I've had a lot of really cool experiences, some bad, some good, but It's all turned out okay in the end. I just hope that this new battle turns out okay. And what about you? Have you been okay since you came here?"

"I've been okay. This man who had a son that died took me in, and he found me work to do and I've made new friends. But I really miss our old ones. I bet they are all really sad about us."

"Heh, yeah…maybe they miss ME, but you they got over in the first month. I mean you were just annoying…" She said jokingly.

"What ever, they probably don't even remember you by now!"

They both laughed.

"But that's really good, that you've found someone to take you in, and friends too."

"Yeah, but I really missed you too. I thought about you every day, wondering and thinking that maybe this is what happened to you…but I never thought that that would be true!"

"Yeah it's really crazy, huh? I couldn't even believe this was real when I first came here."

"I still can't hardly believe it. It's just so insane to think that there was a whole different dimension or way to go back in time or whatever this is here."

"I know right?" Said Jaide, fully going back to her old self, when she said things like this, and didn't pick up an English accent.

They had come to a little brook, and the grass was thick and cool. Jaide sat down, and Kale joined her. They sat in silence for awhile just appreciating the sounds of the water. Kale slid closer to her on the grass.

"You know, Jaide, I really don't want to be parted from you again, now that I've found you, I don't want you to leave me again."

"Well, Kale, you know I have responsibilities that I have to take care of now, and I can't exactly spend a whole lot of time with you…"

"I know, you're a great dragon Rider and your mission in life is now to help re-build the dragon race. But, couldn't we just see each other from time to time? Like whenever you come to the Varden and have time to say 'hi'?"

"Well yeah sure but-"

He cut her off by leaning in close to her, and whispering,

"I'm glad,"

And then he kissed her, gently on the lips, and pulling her closer to him. Jaide didn't know what to do, she was getting confused, but then when Kale pulled away and she opened her eyes and looked past him, she saw Eragon staring at her from behind a tree.

She gasped and pushed herself away from Kale, who looked behind him to see Eragon walking away quickly.

Jaide gave Kale a venomous look and then ran after Eragon, calling out to him.

"Eragon! Wait Eragon please!"

She finally caught up with him and caught his forearm. He pulled it away from her, his face showed obvious pain.

"Eragon, it's not what it seems, he just- I mean I didn't-" Jaide stumbled with her words, searching for the right ones.

"Then what is it? Tell me please before I lose my mind." Eragon spat at her sharply.

"Eragon, I didn't kiss him, he just kissed me it was so sudden I swear I didn't-"

"Well you sure didn't pull away either! I saw him inch closer and closer to you and you didn't catch it! You were totally oblivious!"

"I didn't want to be mean to him, Eragon, I mean I have known him since I was like 6 years old and he's my friend! I'm close to him but not the way I'm close to you!"

"Apparently so. You must be very close to him to allow him to kiss you like that." Shot back Eragon, his voice full of emotion.

"Eragon-"

"No! Don't try and tell me that I didn't see what you were doing. Men on the sparring grounds said that you walked into the forest with him. Were you planning on meeting up with him?"

"Ah…yes." Said Jaide, admitting her mistake.

"I see. You lied to me."

"No, I-"

"No? You mean you didn't tell me that you wanted to walk alone, and then come and seek him out? Then I find you in a secretive place kissing him! No, don't tell me that you didn't lie to me. You deceived me."

Eragon started walking away, and Jaide tried to follow him. He pushed her back, away from him, and said harshly,

"Do not follow me. You are not with me. Not anymore."

And with that he turned away from her, and swiftly walked away.

His last words hit Jaide like a bolt of lightning. She stared after him, dumbstruck that he left her like that. Tears were softly and silently streaming down her face when Kale came up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? I heard you guys fighting-"

She spun around to face him, and stepped backwards, moving away from him.

"You should not have done that. I was with Eragon. He saw us, you, kiss me like that, and that is why he just left me. Kale, why did you do that? We've never been like that before, why now? So suddenly?"

"Jaide, I'm sorry, I should have told you before how I felt, and then you disappeared, and it was too late. But then when you were here, I thought…I just thought that everything could go back to the way it was before and then I could…"

"Well you thought wrong! I love Eragon! I love him.You are still too late, Kale. I don't feel that way for you. My love for you is that of a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"But, Jaide-"

"I have to go now. Don't come looking for me. I will be gone tomorrow and this time you can't follow me."

With that she left Kale in the forest, running away from him and back to the quarters which she had been given. As she ran back, tears started streaming again down her face.

_I can't believe I lost him…and all because I…I should have told him where I was going._

Jaide continued contemplating what had all just happened and when she got close to her room, she saw Eragon, Saphira and Orik. They were talking, and Orik was talking consolingly to Eragon. She tried to duck out of sight, but it was too late. They had seen her. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks, looked Eragon in the eyes, then bowed her head in sorrow, walking quickly past them.

She found the area where all the rooms were and confronted Arya, who was walking out of her room, which was across from Jaide's.

"Jaide! What's wrong?" Asked Arya, noticing that she had tears on her face and that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Nothing!"

Arya took Jaide by the shoulders, and tried asking again what was going on.

"No it's nothing, please just leave me alone!"

And with that she succeeded in pulling away from Arya and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She hit her pillow bawling, and stayed there for a long time.

OoOoOoOo

Arya found Eragon with Orik and Saphira, concerned about Jaide.

"Eragon, is there something wrong I just ran into Jaide and she was crying-" She stopped when she saw that Eragon had red eyes as well, but he had been holding his tears inside. But his face showed much sadness.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

Eragon stayed silent, so Orik told her what Eragon had told him.

"Eragon found Jaide in the forest by the sparring grounds with Kale, and they were talking, and then he kissed her, and she didn't pull away. Then she saw Eragon and pushed Kale away, and came after Eragon. They fought and in the end Eragon left her, in more ways than one."

"That's awful. But I don't believe that Jaide would do that purposefully to you, Eragon."

"She lied to me!" shouted Eragon, the tears were pushing their way past his eyelids, even though he was trying his hardest to keep them in. "She lied. She said that she wanted to be alone and then she sought him out! She even admitted it!"

"Well then I think that she was trying to be honest with you after that." Said Arya, trying to start the mending of something crumbling apart. "She made a mistake of not telling you she was going to see an old friend. Things just got out of hand after that. And she was trying to be honest with you about it. That's what it sounds like to me. I think you need to go talk to her, calmly this time."

Eragon was silent for a long time. He was leaning against a wall, with his head down, arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be contemplating his boots.

_She's right, little one. You need to talk. _Saphira said gently to him, nuzzling his shoulder.

Eragon sighed, and took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I suppose your right." And he walked off in the direction of the rooms.

OoOoOoOo

* * *

Ok well there you go! Please reveiw and I know you will probably want to flame me for not writing for so long. Sorry a million times again!!! You good people put up with me so well! Ok well There you go and I hope to write more now that I'm inspired more. Please check out my Art on DeviantArt under the name of Adurna as well! 


	15. Forgiving

Hello again!! I know this is a really fast update since I just posted the last chapter last night but, I have inspiration! Yay! I promised maddy midnight that this chapter would be happier than the last one...and it is at the end. I like the ending. :)  
So anyways I hope people will still remember this story and check to see if it's here, and thank you to you faithful reveiwers who have stuck with me! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Dissclaimer: I dont own anything in the Inheritance Trilogy, Christopher Paolini does.

**

* * *

**

The Next Generation

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Forgiving**

Jaide lie on her bed, face buried in her now-soaked pillow. _I am such an idiot,_ she thought. _I can't believe what just happened…Eragon…He must be furious with me. I can't believe that I let Kale do that…_

She turned her head a bit so that she could take in some cool air, instead of breathing her own breath again and again through the pillow it was trapped in. She breathed deeply, and let it out, trying to calm her emotions. She closed her eyes and saw the picture of Kale, sitting close to her, kissing her, then seeing Eragon there, and his face, that expression he gave her…She broke into tears again.

_Meanwhile…_

Eragon slowly made his way towards the rooms, thinking about what he was going to say to Jaide. He was still angry with her and especially Kale, but he realized the truth in Arya's words. _I don't believe she did that to you on purpose…you need to talk, calmly this time._

_I know she is right, even if I don't want to admit it…_He thought.

He found Jaide's door, and raised his hand to knock, but instead leaned his head close to the door pressing his ear against it.

Jaide forced herself to sit up on her bed. She asked herself whether she had feelings for Kale like that, and thought about it. But she found that she loved Eragon. She said out loud, barely realizing that it was out loud, "Kale…" _No, I don't love him…_She thought.

Then she thought of Eragon. "…I love him. I know I love him."

Eragon pulled himself away from the door. He had heard enough. This was too much for him. He heard her say Kale's name, and then she said that she knew she loved him…

Eragon felt as though his heart was being ripped into with a dagger. She loved Kale? But what about him, Eragon? _I thought…_

Instead of talking to Jaide like he was supposed to, he instead went into his room, slamming the door so it was loud enough for Jaide to hear. _I can't believe this…_He kept thinking to himself.

Saphira contacted him, feeling the hurt and sorrow reverberate across their link and emanate from him. _Little one, did you already talk to Jaide?_

_No. And I never will. Never again. _

Then Eragon went on to explain what he had heard her saying, how she had said Kale's name, and how she had said that she loved him.

_Oh, little one. I'm sorry. Take some time to calm down and reflect. Then when you need me contact me and we will talk. _

_Alright…Thanks Saphira. I love you._

_I love you as well, little one. _

Saphira stopped talking with Eragon, but she kept the connection open enough so she could feel what he was doing. She didn't fully believe that Jaide really meant what she said, so she asked Arya to go talk with her, to see what was really happening.

Jaide was sitting on her bed, with her back against the wall, her knees pulled up against her chest, when she heard a soft knocking on her door.

"It's me, Jaide, Arya. May I come in?"

"Sure." Replied Jaide, not really wishing to talk to anyone, but she allowed Arya to come in and talk with her.

Arya came in and shut the door behind her. She sat on the edge of Jaide's bed, and looked Jaide in the eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Jaide took in a deep breath and averted her eyes so that she was looking at a vase of flowers instead of Arya's eyes. But Arya still studied her face.

"Kale…asked me to come find him when we were done speaking with Nasuada and the Consuls. I didn't want to tell Eragon because, he would have gotten mad at me, and gotten really jealous and I didn't want him to take it out on Kale because he's my friend you know?"

Arya nodded understandingly but remained silent.

Jaide took another breath.

"I told Eragon that I was going to walk alone instead of telling him the truth because of that. So I found Kale on the Sparring Grounds, and we went for a walk in the forest. I thought it was just friends, nothing like what he must have been thinking. We stopped by a small brook and sat down. And then suddenly he was getting really close to me, and then he kissed me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to like, slap him or anything you know and it confused me because I didn't know he felt like that about me, because we were always pretty close before but never like that."

She looked to Arya now, with tears forming in her eyes again. Arya nodded again, realizing that it wasn't at all how Eragon thought it was. Jaide started again.

"Then he pulled away and I saw Eragon by a tree that was facing Kale's back. He gave me this look, like I just stabbed him with my own sword." Jaide's voice broke some, and she caught it again, knowing she had to finish the tale for Arya.

"I pushed away Kale because that's what I was going to do anyways, even before I saw Eragon, and I got up and chased after Eragon, thinking that I was going to explain. But when I caught up with him, I couldn't find the right words. We fought about what had just happened, he thought that I wanted to see Kale just so I could be alone with him, but that's not true!" She thrust Arya a pained face, and continued with a voice that was bubbling over with emotion.

"I tried to explain to him that Kale and I were, -are- just friends, but he was too upset to listen. Then he left me. Kale came up to me after that and I told him that I had no intention of seeing him like that ever again, and that I only loved him as a friend. Then I returned to my room."

Jaide had tears streaming down her face now, and she buried her face in her hands.

"I see," said Arya, now understanding what happened.

"But there is still one more thing that isn't clear to me. I told Eragon that he should go talk to you, and when he came up to your door, he heard you say that you love Kale. What did you mean?"

Jaide looked up with a confused frown. She searched her mind, and then she realized it must have been when she was talking to herself out loud.

"Oh! Oh no he heard that? I was…half talking to myself in my mind and out loud. I thought of Kale, then I said out loud his name, then I thought about it and in my mind resolved that I didn't love him. But then I thought of Eragon…and I said that I did love him, Eragon that is, not Kale. Eragon must have misunderstood…" She said very quickly, trying to straighten out this misconception.

Arya's face looked relieved at now understanding it all.

"But wait how did you know that?" Asked Jaide, wondering how all this had gotten around so quickly.

Arya shrugged, then explained,

"Eragon told Saphira, Saphira told me, and asked me to investigate."

"Oh…I see."

"I was relaying everything you said to Saphira, and now she understands. She will tell Eragon to listen to you, but you must tell him the truth of the events that just took place. He deserves to hear it from the one he loves." ( NOOO I didn't just steal a line from Everafter…)

Jaide sighed, and then said, "I know."

Arya left, saying that she would let her choose if she wanted to tell Eragon herself or not, but that if she didn't tell him with in the next hour, she and Saphira would, 'assist' her. Jaide delayed a few moments, knowing that it would be hard to face Eragon again, but also knowing that it would probably feel better once she did. She took a deep breath, then got up and walked out of her room.

As she stepped out, she noticed Orik, Alavar and Arya down the hall, and it sounded like Arya was explaining things to them. When they saw her they all grew quiet, and watched her for a moment before turning away, glancing back every now and then. Jaide had to smile and chuckle a bit at this, despite her current mood. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on Eragon's door. When no one answered she stepped in anyways, after an encouraging glance from Arya.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his back to the door. He had his face in his hands, and his shoulders were slumped, he was crouched over as though all of his spirit was gone. Jaide frowned at the sight of him like that, and it made her want to start crying again knowing that it was her fault. But she kept strong and held it in. Instead she walked over to Eragon and sat down next to him, but not too close to him.

Eragon turned away from her and wiped the tears from his face, then sat up straight, facing Jaide. Jaide took in another deep breath; she couldn't look Eragon in the eyes. Not just yet. She started by saying,

"I came to explain to you….No Eragon please don't try and run away again. I must say this to you."

Then she told Eragon everything, she held nothing back. She poured it all out in front of him, until there was nothing left in her but the hope that he would believe her and forgive her. She ended her explanation with what Arya had told her, that he heard her say that she loved Kale. She explained what he had heard, and why he had heard it. He was staring at the floor, with a frown still on his face. Jaide knew he wasn't ready to answer her right now, so she said,

"Eragon, I'm sorry. I'm a fool; I should have seen what Kale's motives were. I should have told you where I was going. I'm sorry for causing you so much grief. It's your choice whether to believe and forgive me or not, I will leave that up to you."

When he didn't respond, two tears fell from Jaide's face. She got up and walked out the door, shutting it softly. She avoided the eyes of Arya and the others, and she quickly retreated to her room again. She sat on her bed, and felt an overwhelming sense of fatigue. _I doubt I will hear from anyone until the morning when we are to leave. I might as well go to sleep now, so I can get enough rest for tomorrow._ She thought as she removed her boots, and her vest and heavy over-shirt. She had a light white undershirt on and she changed out her rough pants for some soft ones that she happened to bring.

She slid under her covers, and let her head rest on the pillow. She stared at her door for few minutes, trying to hear any sounds that might come from next door. There were none. She rolled over so that her back faced the door, and she closed her eyes and let the tears fall, rolling down her cheeks as she drifted into sleep.

Eragon sat in silence, contemplating what Jaide had said. He was still hurting, and he couldn't answer her when she addressed him. He let her leave, wanting to stop her, but not having the courage or the emotional strength to do so. He thought about what he saw, he played it in his head over and over again. And the more he did so, the more Jaide's story and explanations made sense to him. He knew she was telling the truth, just as she was telling the truth that first day she woke up in Ellesmera, and told them all of her journeys and plans with Galbatorix and her Dragon.

He also knew that he had to go and tell her that he did believe her after all, and that he forgave her. He inhaled, slowly, and exhaled slowly. He stood up and walked out his door. He had heard her door earlier just after she had left, and he hadn't heard it again, so he knew she was still in her room. It was very dark; no light came in thru the top of Farthen Dur. He knew that it was night and soon they would have to wake again in the morning and face the task that they had all been discussing in the past weeks.

He stopped outside of her door, listening for any movement. He heard nothing. He gently knocked. No answer. He opened the door slowly, silently. He peered into the even darker room, not lit by the candles and torches in the hallway. His eyes adjusted quickly, and he could see that she lay on her bed, asleep. He stepped into her room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Eragon wanted to just let her sleep, but he knew that he had to tell her tonight, and stop the suffering for both of them. He walked to the other side of the bed, to where she was facing him. He knelt down so that their faces were level. He watched her for just a moment, her slow, level breathing. He saw that her face was still a little wet. He put the tips of his fingers on her cheek, and slowly, gently stroked away the tears.

Her breathing quickened, but she kept her eyes closed. He wiped away the tears on her other cheek. When he started to pull his hand away, she reached up and caught it, and put it back on her cheek, holding there. She opened her eyes, catching his and holding his gaze.

"Jaide…" He whispered.

She smiled, then let go of his hand and sat up, motioning for him to sit on the bed next to her. He did so.

"Jaide, I…I thought about what you said. I know you are telling the truth. I'm sorry I couldn't listen before. I know you were being honest with me now."

"Does that mean that you'll forgive me?" Jaide said, eyelids brimming again with tears.

He nodded and pulled her to him in a tight hug. The tears found their way once again down Jaide's face and now onto Eragon's neck. Jaide put her arms around his back, and they sat there for a few moments, just holding each other. When Eragon pulled away, he smiled at her and took her head in his hands, wiping again at her tears with his thumbs.

"Of course I forgive you. How could I not? I don't think I could live with you just as a friend now. I love you, Jaide."

She hiccupped and smiled at him, then let herself fall softly against him again in relief. He put his arms around her again just held her for awhile. It felt good to hold her there, to feel her in his arms, with her leaning against him for support. He sighed again but this time contentedly. After some time had passed Jaide pulled away from him and said:

"I'm glad we could work this out. We should get some rest now. We have a long and tiresome day tomorrow."

Eragon nodded as he yawned, and Jaide slid under her covers again and lay down. Eragon was about to leave, but he had a better idea. He took off his boots and slipped under Jaide's covers as well. He turned her over so that they were both facing the door, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling content now. They fell into a restful sleep after that, happy once again just to be together.

Arya woke earliest in the morning, and she planned on waking the others as soon as she herself was awake. They had to leave before the sun came up. She walked to Alvar first, and woke him with a knock. As soon as he was up and she was sure he wouldn't go back to sleep, she walked to Eragon's room, and knocked. There was no answer. She opened the door, saying,

"Shadeslayer, it is time to-"she stopped herself when she saw that he was not in his room. She frowned, puzzled at this and decided to try Jaide. She knocked on her door, and again no answer. She opened the door and smiled at what she saw. She motioned for Alvar to come and see. He too smiled contentedly. Orik walked up and said,

"What are you two staring at?"

"SHHHH" they both said at him, and motioned for him to take a look. He looked at them quizzically and then peered into the room as well. He chuckled at the sight of Eragon and Jaide, Jaide was wrapped in Eragon's arms, sleeping very contentedly. Eragon was asleep as well, with his head resting on the pillow next to Jaide's. He held her like a teddy bear. Arya closed the door quietly and turned around to face the others.

"I knew they would work it out." Said Orik, content that they were both happy again.

"What do you say we let them sleep a bit longer? We will get all the things ready, then we will only need to wake them and eat, then we can be off." Suggested Alvar.

Arya nodded. "I think that's a very good idea." She said.

* * *

How was that? I will be updating more than every three months now that I have inspiration again. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys are great! Oh and PS I will probably be on a ranting writing spree once I see the Eragon Movie. I hope they dont screw it all to heck...they already got the wrong guy to play Eragon...I find the guy who plays Eragon and the guy who plays Murtagh to be...well Ugly. But enough of my opinions go reveiw!!! 


	16. Creeping Along

Hi! I know I havent updated in FOREVER AND A DAY, I am SOOO SORRY. This is just a connector chapter...really short. Sorry bout that. Soon Ill be laying on the beach in South Padre so I can write alot more. Hopefully Galbatorix will be dead in a couple weeks' time. D Again, sorry to everyone who acctually reads this!!I hope you bear with me and keep reading :)

* * *

Creeping Along

As the group of warriors progressed to Galbatorix's castle, the sky seemed to darken. A fierce and cold wind swept in, making it difficult for the dragons to continue flying. Jaide had to summon a shield of sheltering so they could continue on dragonback. They landed not far from the castle, and looking upon the place that had trapped her for so long, Jaide almost felt fear to go any further. But the knowledge that a part of her was trapped inside, that she could never be whole unless she got him out, strengthened her. She also knew of all the gruesome acts that Galbatorix had performed, and she knew that he had killed far too many for there to be any justice in keeping him alive. She only hoped that Herself and Eragon, along with their group of warriors, would have the strength to go through with the act of infiltration and destroying of the wicked king, who never had a right to rule in the first place.

The wind ran its cold fingers around the limbs of the brave souls who were to complete this mission, but the fire and urge to destroy evil burned inside them, making it impossible for them to be cold. And the protective shield helped.

"Do you think we should wait until tomorrow, rest up and be completely prepared, or storm the castle now?" presented Alvar, the Elf warrior.

"Well, it might be a good idea to rest for a bit, and go over the plans once more, so we know we are ready." agreed Eragon, glancing at the others.

"Aye," commented Orik.

"No," Arya disagreed, "If we don't storm the castle now, we risk losing the element of surprise. That is the whole point in our plan; take Galbatorix by surprise, steal the last egg, and free Emerald Fire. When he tries to come after us with his forces, we'll have an entire fleet waiting for him. That's when Jaide, Eragon and Murtagh, the dragons bearing them, go in for the kill."

"And then this land will be free of a dreaded evil that has ravaged the good for so long." Cut in Jaide, who had been silent until now.

_Arya speaks the wisdom of generations. We should go forward with the plan now, before it is too late and we are discovered. _Thorn spoke, and then Murtagh added, "Aye, and the cursed oath on Thorn and I will be lost forever. Jaide broke it, but I can still feel its grasp on us; it has not completely let go. Do not worry, we have control, otherwise we wouldn't have made it thus far in the plans. However, the grasp is tight, and straining. I, for one, cannot wait to see this murderer who stole my whole life and those of my friends die in torment."

"_Aye," _everyone agreed simultaneously, and they summoned the cloak of invisibility and silence, which took all the dragon riders and elves energies put together, to breach Galbatorix's border of magic unnoticed. Then they swept forward with an iron will of force and vengeance to start the mission that would destroy the evil forces of Galbatorix.

OoOoOoOoOo


	17. Forces of Heroes and Evils

Hi again!! I know, I know. You hate me. I haven't updated in weeks... But now I have new story ideas, inspired by James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer, so I have new ideas for Jaide!! Im going to finish off this story sometime soon, but dont worry! It wont be the end of Jaide! or even Eragon, if I can figure out a future role for him... ;-p So soon you might be introduced to a totally new idea...which includes Vampires. P-P Ok well this chapter is an actual chapter, so ENJOY:) 

* * *

The Next Generation

Chapter 17

Forces of Heroes and Evil

As they crept along towards the castle, one by one the warriors silently fanned out, separating, so they were encamped all around the castle. This part would be the trickiest, for all the dragon riders had to put their strengths together to stay below the radar with the dragons and their majestic presence. Anyone they came across was instantly and silently taken down. If the person was merely a servant or commoner, they were only knocked unconscious. However, if they were a soldier or someone who could possibly be used against the warrior's efforts, they were slain instantly. There were four separate entrances to Galbatorix's castle, and so they went in with four separate groups; Murtagh with Arya, Orik with Alavar, and Eragon and Jaide went in solo. The plan was to storm in on each entrance, and meet together in the central chamber, split up once again so that the dragon riders could hunt down Galbatorix, and the elves and dwarf would distract and hold off the gaurds and servants in the rest of the castle.

The warriors were keeping in touch with their minds through telepathy, which was "secured" with magic so that only the eight of them were the only ones who could hear their correspondence. Jaide was going over the plan with everyone one last time before they sprang into action.

_So remember, __Murtagh__, you, Thorn and __Arya__ take the main gate, create the biggest__ distraction and most confusion.__Eragon__, you will take the side entrance through the kitchen that the servants use, __Orik__ and __Alavar__ will take the back tunnel near the tower. And I will go through the stable and enter through the secondary servants and guest quarters. __Saphira__you hover around the castle and watch for __Galbatorix__ or __Shruiken__alert__ us of anyone entering or leaving the castle that could be hazardous. _

Saphira growled into her head.

_I do not wish to stand back and keep watch like a hound; I will storm the castle with everyone else._

_….Fine, if you must, there is another plan that would be just as useful as the first. Sweep around the tower, search it and see if you can find anything or anyone useful. If not, come around to the back and storm it with me. I don't think you will fit through the kitchen, however, right through the back quarters there is a ballroom and an adjoining library. You could go in through there with me. _

_That's better._ Saphira grunted in approval and lifted off away from Eragon to sweep the tower. Silently between her and Eragon, she bade a momentary farewell.

_Be safe, little one._

_I always am._

Saphira chuckled and took off. _Sure you are._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Murtagh and Arya, seated on Thorn, prepared themselves for the distraction they must now create. Everyone was moving into position. When Jaide gave the signal, she would unveil Thorn and his riders, and they would swoop down from the sky, and distract everyone. Arya lay across Thorn's shoulders, in front of Murtagh, pretending to be an unconscious prisoner. Murtagh held her in place as they heard Jaide signal,

_Go, now!_

Thorn immediately dropped and they passed through a cloud. When they came out they were all visible again. Jaide had timed this perfectly. As they swooped down farther, they could see people starting to stop out in the courtyard and point skyward, shouting and summoning others. Arya knew they couldn't see her face clearly yet so she quickly searched the ground and skies for any sign of Galbatorix or Shruiken, or any other enemy that might happen to be perched nearby. When they got about 150 feet from the ground, she closed her eyes and made her body limp, despite the growing tension inside her.

_This is it… _Murtagh steadied himself on Thorn, and tightened his grip on Arya's torso.

They went in to land and people ran from the approaching dragon, creating a large empty space around them. Soldiers were shouting, trying to order the people to leave the area, but some were frozen in place, staring at the enormous fire colored dragon in fear and awe. Murtagh leaped off of Thorn, leaving Arya limp on the saddle, and strode towards one soldier.

"Where is Lord Galbatorix?" Murtagh demanded of the man who had once guarded his cell.

"M-m-master Murtagh! I thought you were gone for good!" The man stuttered, unable to keep from shaking, eyeing Thorn quickly before returning his attention to Murtagh.

"You thought wrong. I have returned and brought with me a hostage of the Elves. My mission was a success, and I have defeated a great evil, just like Galbatorix sent me to do. Now, where is Galbatorix?" Murtagh grabbed the soldier's collar and glared menacingly into his eyes.

"I-I-n his throne room…" The man started to say something else but Murtagh tossed him to the ground and walked swiftly back to Thorn to scoop Arya back into his arms. He approached the coming soldiers, stopping in front of them.

"Where are all of your magical advisors?" He regarded the man in front, who looked to be the oldest in the group of soldiers. There seemed to be a good amount of soldiers around, more than usual.

"They are in the throne room, with Lord Galbatorix. They are having a meeting of some kind. Why are you here? Galbatorix said you were never coming back." The man looked like he was very suspicious, and he should be. But Murtagh didn't want that. It might put a flaw in the plans, because Galbatorix and his most trusted magicians read the thoughts and emotions of every soldier in his fleet. Murtagh remembered having to do that…he hated it. Men at arms could be so vile at times…

"Galbatorix sent me on a secret mission, which I have completed. I even have this hostage as proof. I need to see him immediately. There also needs to be a meeting of the soldiers, for there is a force coming in and Galbatorix needs to gather the men together."

"Well, that will just have to wait, because the magicians are all in a meeting with him. Forbidden access. All the soldiers are outside patrolling the area, even the servants were to go home today." The soldier looked smug, as if being able to deny Murtagh's wishes gave him great pleasure. Murtagh suddenly remembered this man, he was the general or leader of all the men at arms here in the castle…maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"All outside, you say? So you mean, no one can get inside the castle?"

"No," the man answered slowly, suddenly cautious with narrowed eyes. "There are a few patrolling the outside of the Throne room, so there is access into the castle," the man paused, but then quickly added, "but no one gets into the throne room- no one."

Murtagh's brows narrowed, thinking about how to go about doing this. He glanced down casually at Arya, hearing her thoughts, and with a burst of sudden enlightenment he looked up at the soldiers questioning eyes and said, "Very well then, gather all the soldiers, and have them meet right here, in the courtyard." He paused, and seeing that the man was hesitant, he used his mind swerve the man's descision. "Now."

"All of them?" The man asked, a distance now in his eyes.

"Yes, all of them. As soon as you possibly can."

OoOoOo

Jaide had been listening to the conversation between Murtagh and the Soldier, and seeing his plan she though back to him,

_Brilliant! Yes, get them all in one place…you and __Arya__ take care of the soldiers, and the rest of us will try to find a place to sneak into this little meeting of __Galbatorix's_

Jaide could already see this working, all they needed was this perfect distraction, and part of Galbatorix's fleet would be wiped out, making retaliation difficult, especially without soldiers and other magicians to help protect his castle. While the rest of the warriors waited for the signal to infiltrate around the throne room, Jaide had gotten a mental message from someone with the Elves. The Varden, Elves and Urgals had all met together, and they weren't far away. They would split up and protect from all sides, once all of Galbatorix's forces were sent to protect his fortress. That would give the dragon riders the perfect opportunity to corner the king and slay him. By tomorrow morning, everything will have changed…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

So so so? what do you think will happen? who will go down? what happens after all this? i think you'll find out soon... 

PS if you want to see more of my work, not just my writing, please go to www.adurna. deviantart . com


End file.
